An Unwanted Prize
by InuYashazKagome
Summary: InuYasha, most wanted senior at Tokyo High, has just broken up with his girlfriend and is up for grabs. Problem is, when he has his sight set on Kagome, it seems she's the only one who couldn't care less.
1. First Day

Summary: InuYasha, most wanted senior at Tokyo High, has just broken up with his girlfriend and is up for grabs. Problem is, when he has his sight set on Kagome, it seems she's the only one who could care less.  
  
An UnWanted Prize  
  
Chapter One  
  
The young girl parked her 2000 Pontiac Grand Prix in the school parking lot and stepped out, looking around for the friends she hadn't seen all summer. She searched the enormous parking lot, full of screaming teenagers, before spotting two black-haired girls waving at her. She smiled warmly and waved back. She began her journey across the crowded parking lot, swerving and maneuvering around careless teens, before finally reaching her friends.  
  
"Kagome!" Her friend, Rin, yelled, running up and hugging her tightly. Kagome smiled and looked at her other friend.  
  
"Hey Sango! You look great!" She said cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah, all that hunting with father and Kohaku this summer must've gotten me in shape, I guess," Sango replied, smiling back and grabbing Kagome's arm, "Common we have just enough time to find our lockers before first period, and we don't want to be late on the first day!"  
  
Kagome followed her friend into the school building before taking out the letter she had been sent over the summer and retrieving her combination lock from the front pocket of her bookbag.  
  
Sango and Kagome waved goodbye to Rin, who was going to be heading down to the lower floor, where the sophomores were located. Kagome followed closely behind Sango, who was saying something about how great it the year would be since their lockers were right next to each other. She continuously looked from her paper to the locker numbers, scanning each number for her locker.  
  
Kagome glanced down at the paper and began mumbling '444' under her breath. Kagome saw her locker up ahead and rushed to get to it when she felt herself bump into something hard. She shook her head a little before gazing up into golden eyes.  
  
It was him. It's not like she didn't know him. Everyone knew him. Everyone wanted him. InuYasha. Mr. long, tall, and handsome.....just as long as you don't leave out popular.  
  
For a moment she was dazed, but managed to shake out of it when a very annoying voice drifted into her ears.  
  
"Excuse you," the girl holding onto InuYasha's arm snapped. Kikyo, InuYasha's long-term girlfriend, gave Kagome evil glare that said 'death wish' before speaking again, "don't you think you owe someone an apology?"  
  
Kagome turned her gaze from the boy in front of her to the girl beside him, "And just who do you think you are?" She asked firmly, she was not going to be intimidated by some popular pre-adult, who was only a somebody because of her boyfriend.  
  
Kikyo tossed her hair over her shoulder and took a step foward into Kagome's face, "I am Kikyo. I don't think I am, I know I am! And just who do you think you're talk...."  
  
"Kikyo, that's enough."  
  
Kikyo looked up at the man next to her, her boyfriend, and smiled innocently. InuYasha looked down at her with his normal tough look, eyebrows tilted downward, and a usual look of annoyance.  
  
"May I ask you your name, miss?"  
  
Kagome, Kikyo, and InuYasha turned their attention to the black-haired boy on the other side of InuYasha, who was talking to Sango, holding her hand in his politely.  
  
"Sango..." Kagome growled, grabbing her hand from him and giving her a quick death glare.  
  
"Ah, so that's your name. Sango. Well, mine is Miroku, pleased to meet you." Miroku said, before turning his gaze to the man next to him and receiving the same look Kagome had given Sango.  
  
Sango blushed crimson, "Uh..it's nice to...uh...meet you...ACK!" Sango's eye widened when she felt a hand glide across her butt. She glared at Miroku, who was smiling from ear to ear, and slammed her books against his head mercilessly.  
  
"Pervert!"  
  
"Let's go." Kikyo said, rolling her eyes and taking InuYasha's hand, leading him off, bumping Kagome's shoulder on the way.  
  
Kagome turned around and glared at Kikyo, her anger was flaring and before she knew what she was doing, she was moving toward Kikyo, fists clenched.  
  
"Kagome." Sango whispered, placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder, "Let's go."  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
Kagome rushed to her second period class. She was relieved she had only one more class before lunch. She scurried into the classroom, nearly dropping her books in the process, and was surprised to see InuYasha sitting right behind the last available seat. She huffed and continued walking to the seat.  
  
She knew it was weird to not want to sit there, in front of the most popular and handsomest boy in school. Any girl would die for a seat next to him. So why wasn't anyone sitting there? She thought about it for a moment before she remembered last year. She took a step back, looking at him. He smirked. Kagome looked around and before she had a chance to find another seat, a girl took the seat in front of InuYasha.  
  
Kagome smiled and silently thanked the Gods. She gladly took a seat the girl's old seat, right beside InuYasha, and made herself comfortable just as the teacher walked in.  
  
Throughout class, Kagome would glance over at InuYasha, watching him as he seduced the girl. Obviously, she was brand new at this school, or she would know better than to sit there after last year's charade.  
  
Kagome watched InuYasha lean over every few minutes and whisper something into the girl's ear, causing the teen to shiver slightly. She was obviously having a hard time concentrating because her breath was becoming ragged, her eyes became clouded with excitement, and a smile would occasionally play at her lips.  
  
InuYasha leaned over one last time and whispered something before the bell rang.  
  
Kagome watched the girl leave the room and uintentionally followed behind her. She trailed behind her to lunch and sat down next to Sango and Rin. Kagome saw the girl walk over to InuYasha's table, and then the entire area surrounding that one table became quiet before the table burst into laughter. The girl ran from the cafeteria in tears and Kagome watched InuYasha put on a fake smirk.  
  
"Kagome...Earth to Kagome?"  
  
Kagome turned her attention back to her friends and gave them a blank stare.  
  
"Do you like him or something?" Sango asked, pointing at InuYasha.  
  
"Of course not! He's mean and conceited and inconsiderate and self- centered. As matter of fact, I should be asking you the same question about a certain black-haired pervert." Kagome said, grinning as Sango blushed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sango asked, trying to hide her blush behind the book she was reading.  
  
Kagome gasped, she wasn't expecting that. "You DO like him! Oh my God!!"  
  
Sango slammed her book on the table and stared at Kagome for a moment, "If you tell anyone, then InuYasha will just happen to think a certain girl by the name of Kagome is deeply in love with him," she whispered.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, "But I don't even like the jerk!"  
  
Sango sighed and went back to reading her book, "But that doesn't mean he won't think otherwise."  
  
Rin watched and listened to her friends, just sitting there totally lost, "Uh, guys?"  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
The rest of the day went by uneventful. The rumor of what happened with InuYasha and the girl, Ayami, spread around fast.  
  
InuYasha had made up lies about how much he loved how her hair blew in the wind, and some other romantic sayings and how he had been watching her since he first set eyes on her that morning. He told her to meet him at his table to discuss date plan over lunch. When she had arrived to meet him there, Kikyo ended up dissing her, while InuYasha just sat back and laughed.  
  
And when Kikyo had finally finished bitching, all InuYasha could say was "Sorry, I guess I'm already taken."  
  
Kagome didn't think she could dislike him anymore than she already did. She didn't understand how someone could be so inconsiderate and cruel.  
  
She was walking to her car when she heard shouts from within a huge near the football field. Sango came by and grabbed her arm, tugging her to the front of the mob.  
  
There, in the center of the cheering students, were InuYasha and Kouga. They had never liked each other and had been rivals for as long as Kagome could remember. Kagome watched, not really interested until Kouga turned his attention to Kagome. Her eyes widened and she tried to back away, out of the crowd.  
  
"There's my woman!" Kouga yelled, running and taking Kagome's hand.  
  
Kagome stared blankly at him, a blush crossing her cheeks. All eyes were on her, "I'm not your woman, so, would you please get off me?"  
  
"Hey look, Kouga's got his own bitch!"  
  
Kagome glared at InuYasha. She pulled her hand from Kouga's grasp and stomped up to the silver haired boy, anger flaring in her eyes.  
  
"And just what do you think your girlfriend is?" Kagome counteracted, 'ooohs' erupting from the massive crowd.  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
Kagome turned her attention to the girl behind InuYasha, "What did it sound like I just called you? Would you like me to spell it out?"  
  
Kikyo laughed, "I don't consider you competition, Kagome."  
  
That was the last straw. Kagome had had it. "You mean you don't see me as competition because you're too busy hiding behind your big, popular boyfriend. Well, you may be popular, Kikyo, but if it weren't for him," Kagome paused, poking a finger into InuYasha's chest, "you'd still be hanging with us!"  
  
Everyone gasped. Kikyo took a step back; offended that Kagome would dare bring that up. But she soon regained her posture and answered back.  
  
"Look, Kagome," Kikyo spat, "you are no match for me. So you should leave."  
  
Kagome laughed, "Look, Kikyo, I'm not going to sit here and be insulted by a wannabe who hides behind her boyfriend." Kagome glanced at InuYasha, before directing her gaze back to Kikyo, "You should quit while you're ahead."  
  
She turned on her heels and made her way through the crowd to her car, with Sango and Rin trailing behind her.  
  
****  
  
First chapter done! Please review and I'll update ASAP! Promise.. I have to get atleast 10 - 15 reviews before I update...so go ahead....click that button below and type your message...LoLz....TTYL!  
  
ANOTHER IMPORTANT THING!!! Ok, now that I've got your attention....If you've ever read the story 'From Friendship to Love', you know how great the author is. (If you haven't, you really should, it's a GREAT story.) Well, the author of that story, InuYashasPrincess17 helped me make this chapter better by reading it and helping me to edit it. So it would be highly appreciated if you read her story. It's just a suggestion...Im not forcing you..that's mean....but..if you want to you can...its REALLY GOOD!! And also, I had major help from SilentMiko242, she was a really big help too, although she can be a ditz at times....but yeah...so, if ya ever get bored and want to read some REALLY good fanfics, trying theses two people!  
  
Later Days!  
  
InuYashazKagome 


	2. Letters

An UnWanted Prize  
  
Chapter Two  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Kagome sat in her second period science class, hovering over the Bunsen Burner, and trying to get comfortable in the little stool she was seated in.  
  
The first month and a half of school had gone by pretty uneventful, unless you count the few suspensions InuYasha and Kouga received for their constant bickering. And now it wasn't just InuYasha and Kouga constantly arguing with each other. Kouga now had Ayame, his new girlfriend, on his side, which could only mean problems involving Kikyo.  
  
But otherwise, it had been filled with nothing more than tests, studying, and tons of homework.  
  
Next week would be pretty hectic, though. It would be Homecoming and there was bound to be fights over who'd be whose date.  
  
"I will be assigning lab partners." Mr. Yokio, the science teacher announced, "You will have this same partner for the rest of the school year, so I don't want to hear complaints. My mind has been made up."  
  
Kagome sighed and tapped her finger on her desk. 'Great, I'll probably be stuck with the biggest geek in the school.'  
  
"Ayame," the teacher began, "you're with Eri."  
  
Kagome tossed a smile to Eri that said 'you're so lucky'.  
  
"Yuka, your partner will be with Serena."  
  
Kagome placed her head on the palm of her hand and continued chewing her strawberry bubblegum until the teacher called her.  
  
"Kagome, your lab partner is...Ayumi"  
  
Kagome sighed contently. 'Thank you, thank you...' she thought, happy that she would be with her long time friend for the rest on the year and not some jerk.  
  
"Oh, wait, my mistake. Kagome, you're with InuYasha."  
  
Perhaps she had spoken too soon.  
  
Gasps were heard from around the class. All eyes were on her. A look of horror crossed her features. "Excuse me, Mr. Yokio."  
  
The teacher looked up from his book. "Yes, Miss Higurashi?"  
  
"You must be mistaken." Kagome whined, hope filling her voice, "I can't be his partner!"  
  
"Why not? Any girl would drop dead to be InuYasha's partner. Or at least from what I've overheard from some of these girls."  
  
Girlish giggles filled the room and Kagome sighed, mumbling under her breath, "Not me." She took a quick glance back at InuYasha, who was smirking at her, and quickly turned back around just as the bell rang. Grabbing her bag, she left the room in a hurry and headed to the cafeteria.  
  
Kagome found Sango easily and they grabbed themselves each a tray of the odd lunch food that was being served and sat down at their usual table. Sango noticed Kagome looked a little down, "What's wrong, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome reluctantly explained the situation to Sango, who sat on the edge of her seat beaming the entire time.  
  
"C'mon Kagome! It's not that bad!" Sango said cheerfully, trying to get her friend's head off the table.  
  
Kagome groaned.  
  
"He's popular! You're lucky! See, it really isn't so bad!"  
  
Kagome finally picked her head up and looked Sango straight in the eyes, "And who do you have for a science partner?"  
  
Sango blushed, "Miroku," she answered shyly, but quickly rushed into the next sentence, "But that's beside the point. Any girl would be dying to be in your place."  
  
Kagome sighed at her friends persistance and rolled her eyes, "Then where are the dead bodies?"  
  
Sango huffed and sat back down in her seat, staring discustingly at the 'mystery meat' on her tray.  
  
"What the hell do you mean you didn't write this!?"  
  
The loud shout interrupted the entire cafeteria and in no time, everyone's gaze was directed toward Kikyo, who was towering over InuYasha with a letter in her hand. InuYasha stood up and faced Kikyo.  
  
"Exactly what it sounds like. I didn't write this. Now, do you mind explaining who wrote this?" InuYasha reached in her pocket and pulled out a letter similar to Kikyo's.  
  
A couple of 'oohs' were heard around the lunchroom  
  
Kikyo snatched the letter from InuYashas hand and quickly read it.  
  
"How can you say this to me? Do you really think I would write this?" Kikyo whispered innocently, trying to sound as hurt as possible.  
  
"Well, I don't know, you were pretty quick to judge me. Maybe you're just guilty and needed a cover-up." InuYasha paused, but not long enough for Kikyo to answer, "Well, ya know what? Goodbye! I don't need some wannabe brat hangin' on me all the time!"  
  
Some more 'oohs' and a couple of whistles came from the cafe.  
  
"InuYasha! I'm sorry!" Kikyo whined, throwing her arms around him.  
  
"Get off Kikyo! We're through!"  
  
Kikyo backed away. The room filled with cheers and whistles. Appearantly no one liked Kikyo. The black-haired girl stared at him for a few more moments, before running out of the cafeteria.  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
"Please open your books to page 24 and answer the questions at the bottom."  
  
Kagome was in her last period class and the intensity of the room was getting to her, as well as a few other students. Kagome sat beside InuYasha, who was obviously throwing glances at her every now and then. Kagome' seat was adjacent Kikyo, who was sitting behind the seat next to her, boring holes into, both, InuYasha and Kagome.  
  
As for Kagome, she averted her gaze to the clock above the chalkboard. Hoping and praying that the last ten minutes of class would go by as quickly as possible. She felt as if she were going to burst from the looks she was getting from the split couple, if she didn't get out of that room fast.  
  
She took a quick glance at InuYasha, who was looking at her, just as she suspected. She quickly turned her head back to the clock almost getting whiplash in the progress, five more minutes. She raised her hand.  
  
The teacher stopped his reading, "Yes Miss Higurashi?"  
  
"Umm, may I use the bathroom?"  
  
"Certainly, you know your way there."  
  
Kagome stood quickly and rushed out of the classroom. She had no intention of spending the last five minutes of class in the girl's bathroom, so she headed to her locker.  
  
When she came upon it, she saw Sango standing there, reading a letter.  
  
"Hey, Sango, what's that?" Kagome asked, turning to open her locker.  
  
"Oh, hey Kagome, it's a letter Miroku gave me in fourth period. Here. InuYasha gave me this in fourth period also. He told me to give this to you." Sango finished, holding out a folded white piece of paper.  
  
Kagome eyed the paper suspiciously. InuYasha wrote her a...letter? She snatched the letter from her Sango, opened her locker, and stuffed it in the back.  
  
Sango watched amusedly. "Read it!"  
  
"I'll read it later, when everyone isn't surrounding us. I don't want another argument with Kikyo."  
  
Sango looked around and, for the first time, realized that teens were filling the halls, ready to go home.  
  
"Ok, so you'll read it tomorrow, right?" She whispered.  
  
"Yes, I promise, tomorrow."  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Kagome flopped over in her bed one week later and pulled her pillow over her head, trying to drown out the annoying sound of her alarm clock. She flopped over on her back and threw the pillow across the room, staring at her ceiling for a while before finally reaching over to her desk and turning off the alarm.  
  
"Homecoming week." she sighed, knowing that this would be the most hectic week of the year, after prom week of course.  
  
Kagome swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, grabbing the pink piece off from the bulletin board above her bed. Her eyes scanned through the words on the page before she placed it back.  
  
"Hm, career clothes." She whispered, rummaging through her closet in search of her gray bellbottom pants and white, long-sleeved, button-up shirt.  
  
"Kagome, are you up?"  
  
Kagome threw a glance at her door, "Yeah, mom, I'm up."  
  
"Ok, good, breakfast is almost ready."  
  
"Ok." Kagome replied, pulling the outfit from her closet and quickly getting dressed.  
  
Once she finished, she looked herself over and pulled her hair up in a clip, making her appearance more similar to a teacher's style. She grabbed her mother's unmedicated glasses and put them on.  
  
"Kagome, breakfast is ready!" Ms. Higurashi's voice drifted up to her room.  
  
"Coming!" Kagome called back, grabbing her book bag and running down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
"Wow, Kagome," Souta said smiling, "What are you now?"  
  
"I'm a teacher, for your information. It's homecoming week and we have themes for each day. I don't expect you to understand."  
  
Souta's smile faded and he rolled his eyes, "Whatever."  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
Kagome made her way up the stairs of Tokyo High, trying to walk in the heels she had decided to wear.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Kagome looked up and saw Sango standing there, dressed in a camouflage outfit, looking very similar to a hunter.  
  
"Sango, you're a..."  
  
"Hunter, father suggested it. But that's beside the point. Did you see her?"  
  
Kagome sighed, 'Great, more gossip.' "Who?"  
  
"Kikyo," Sango said excitedly, "She's back! And she's changed!"  
  
Kagome mumbled something. Her week had been perfect without Kikyo. The girl hadn't been in school since InuYasha broke up with her and now she was back. Great!  
  
Kagome sighed heavily and walked into the school, Sango trailing behind her. They made their way to their lockers, squeezing through the crowds of career-dressed students that filled the hallways. Teens passed by them wearing all kinds of career outfits; doctors, lawyers, clowns, and even a Wacdonalds worker.  
  
Kagome opened her locker and pulled out her English book before throwing her book bag into the crowded space. She reached to the back of the locker, looking for her loose-leaf paper. She felt her hand brush across what felt like paper and she pulled it out. It was the letter from a week ago. Throwing it to back into the locker, she slammed the door and turned to Sango who was eyeing her suspiciously. And that's when she saw her.  
  
Sango followed Kagome shocked gaze and found Kikyo walking toward them, dressed in baggy black jeans, a tight white long-sleeved shirt underneath of a black t-shirt that read 'Goth Chick' in red letters. Her hair was up in two high ponytails with half of it hanging out in the back. Her make-up and jewelry added the unique gothic touch with black eyeliner outlining her eyes darkly and spiked bracelets covering her wrists with a matching necklace.  
  
"Oh...my...God." Kagome whispered in utter disbelief, watching Kikyo make her way past them and down the hall.  
  
"Hm, wonder what's with her."  
  
Sango and Kagome twirled around to find InuYasha and Miroku standing behind them, staring after Kikyo's retreating form. Miroku was dressed in a monk's outfit, resembling the job of a feudal era village monk. InuYasha was dressed in a suit, as if he were supposed to be a business man.  
  
"I don't know," Sango said calmly "but it's not exactly what I'd call a change for the best. It's more like a ... ACK!"  
  
Sango's body stiffened as she felt a hand brush against her butt. She glanced at Miroku, who was smiling widely at her.  
  
::Thud::  
  
Sango's angry voice rang through out the hall, causing the students to stop and watch the scene.  
  
"You stupid pervert!" Sango yelled, slamming her books against the side of his head continuously.  
  
Kagome shook her head and looked up at InuYasha, receiving a smirk in reply. She quickly looked away and grabbed Sango's arm.  
  
"Comon Sango! We've got to um...get to class! Bye!"  
  
Sango barely had enough time to shut her locker, before Kagome pulled her down the hallway.  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
Kagome sat bored in her fifth period class, staring at the clock and twirling her gum around her finger.  
  
'20 more minutes' Kagome thought, 'Great.'  
  
She raised her hand and waited for the teacher to acknowledge her.  
  
"Yes Kagome?" The teacher asked.  
  
"May I go to the bathroom?"  
  
"Write yourself a pass and I'll sign it."  
  
Kagome reached into her book bag and ripped out a piece of paper from her binder. She quickly wrote down her name, date, and the place she was going, and handed to pass to the teacher.  
  
The teacher scribbled a messy signature and handed the pass back to Kagome before returning to the lesson.  
  
Kagome grabbed her book bag and left the room in a hurry and headed toward her desired destination.  
  
She checked herself in the bathroom mirror, making sure her appearance was as it should be and walked back out and headed to her locker, walking through the empty hallways, finding the silence a bit eerie. Her eye's scanned the locker numbers until she came to locker number 444.  
  
Opening her locker, Kagome felt as if she were being watched. She glanced around, but no one was there. She pulled out her science book and noticed the note still sitting in the back of her locker.  
  
Kagome glanced around the hallway to see if anyone was around, then turned back to the letter. She opened it slowly and cautiously and began to read....  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Ok, there...second chapter...well....gotta go! Review!  
  
Hey! Thanks for all of the reviews! You guys are the best! Uhm, ok, I promise to update ASAP! Kay? Okay...and don't forget to thank InuYashasPrincess17 and silentmiko242 (who's still a ditz, ha!) and my friend Amber even wrote a few words...(she's a ditz too)! So, I'll update ASAP, I'm working on the next chapter now! TTYL! And review!  
  
InuYashazKagome 


	3. Jungle Fever

An Unwanted Prize  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Kagome opened the letter and began to read:  
  
Kagome,  
  
So, we're science partners are we? Fine with me. Well  
  
as you know, Kikyo and I broke up. So, I would be honored  
  
if you would go with me to...  
  
"So, you're just now reading that letter. Remind me never to trust that wench again."  
  
Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin. She looked up from the letter and her chocolate brown eyes locked with golden ones. Kagome's heart skipped a beat when she realized who it was.  
  
"Excuse me, InuYasha, her name isn't wench, it's Sango, and the only reason I'm reading it now is because I forgot about it. Wouldn't you if you had thrown it in the back of your locker?"  
  
InuYasha frowned, 'She threw it in the back of her locker?'  
  
Kagome folded the letter back up and placed it on top of her supplies for her science class. She sighed heavily, realizing that today would be the first day working with science partners.  
  
'Great,' she thought, 'Will this day get any worse?'  
  
"Hello?!"  
  
Kagome snapped her attention back to the silver-haired boy in front of her, "Huh?"  
  
"Did you finish reading it?" InuYasha answered in an annoyed tone, turning to Sango's locker and opening it.  
  
"Uh no..." Kagome said quickly, "What are you doing?"  
  
"This is my locker." InuYasha said, pulling the lock open and reaching into HIS locker.  
  
Kagome's face drained of color. 'Oh no,' her mind screamed, 'this isn't happening!'  
  
InuYasha noticed Kagome's reaction and figured she was probably expecting an explanation, "My locker was next to Kikyo's and after our breakup, she demanded I be moved, so... here I am."  
  
Kagome slammed her locker shut just as the bell rang, "Fine. Just don't expect anything from me!" She said, turning on her heel and heading toward her sixth period class.  
  
InuYasha smirked, "Hard to get? Hm, I'm up for the challenge."  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
"InuYasha! DON'T DO THA..."  
  
A loud boom erupted from the room and everyone turned to the source of it. There stood Kagome, covered in what was supposed to be their crystal mixture. She flapped her arms around, trying to shake off some of the smelly liquid that was oozing all over her.  
  
"InuYasha" she growled, giving him a death glare.  
  
"What?!" he snapped back, "I lit the bunsun burner like you said!"  
  
Kagome grabbed the beaker off from the counter and yelled, "THIS IS NOT A BUNSUN BURNER! You DO NOT light this!"  
  
"Gee, well maybe if you'd explain what the hell things were, I wouldn't make mistakes!"  
  
"Well maybe if you payed ATTENTION, instead of being so wrapped up being Mr. I'm-So-Popular, you wouldn..."  
  
"Both of you!" Mr Yokio yelled, grabbing both of them by their upper arms and quickly pulling them to the door, "To the office! Pronto!"  
  
Mr. Yokio pushed them out the door and shoved their belongings in their faces, before slamming the door, the whole time mumbling something about being better off taking the job at the supermarket.  
  
Kagome sighed heavily and turned and walked toward her locker. InuYasha stared after her for a while before heading in the opposite direction.  
  
"Stupid InuYasha." Kagome chanted to herself, opening her locker, grabbing her gym clothes, and heading to the bathroom to change, "Stupid science partner, stupid locker changes, stupid letters."  
  
'Stupid letters.'  
  
Kagome looked down at the supplies in her hands, the letter still sitting neatly on top. She rushed into the bathroom and changed quickly, placing her ruined clothes into the plastic bag. Bending down to grab her supplies, she noticed it.  
  
The letter.  
  
It was just there. Tempting her. Haunting her. She could've swore she heard it talk.  
  
'Read me.'  
  
Kagome shook her head, trying to shake out any bit of insanity that threatened to make her lose her mind.  
  
'Read me.'  
  
She stared down at it. The letter. It was just...there. Reaching down to pick it up, Kagome felt a tinge of anticipation. She opened it and finished reading:  
  
Kagome,  
  
So, we're science partners are we? Fine with me. Well  
  
as you know, Kikyo and I broke up. So, I would be honored  
  
if you would go with me to dinner sometime, and maybe catch a  
  
movie too. Anything, it's up to you.  
  
InuYasha  
  
'He wants to go out...with me?' Kagome thought.  
  
She heard someone coming in and she quickly crumpled up the letter just in time to find Kikyo walking into the bathroom. Kagome put on a fake smile and threw the crumpled paper into the garbage and headed out the door in a hurry.  
  
To bad her aim sucked.  
  
Kikyo quickly checked her appearance over and was about to rush out the door when she noticed the small ball of paper on the floor and eyed it suspiciously. Then ignored it and walked out of the bathroom.  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
"So, Kagome," Sango said, flopping over onto her back and making herself comfortable on Kagome's bed, "What did the letter say?"  
  
Kagome twirled around on her chair to face Sango, "Nothing," she lied, "It didn't say anything."  
  
"Oh, is that true?" Sango said, smiling at Kagome, "Then why are you blushing?"  
  
Kagome only smiled and turned around, attempting to turn her attention back to her homework, but failing.  
  
'I wasn't blushing ...because of InuYasha.'  
  
Just then the phone rang. Kagome reached across her desk and picked it up, expecting to be stuck in a stupid gossip conversation. But got the shock of her life.  
  
"Hello?" she said into the reciever.  
  
"Hey!" a male voice replied. A FAMILIAR male voice replied.  
  
Kagome's expression quickly changed from impassive bored to open-mouthed, her eyes wide as saucers.  
  
"H-how do you get my number?"  
  
Sango listened to Kagome and looked up, brows furrowed, "Who is it?" she whispered.  
  
Kagome ignored her and listened to the man on the other end of the phone. "Miroku gave me your number during fifth period. Don't ask me how he got it."  
  
Kagome's eyes narrowed and she felt a tinge of anger. "Oh really, Miroku gave it to you. Did he?" Kagome said into the phone, turning around and staring directly at Sango.  
  
Sango put on a fake smile and waved at Kagome.  
  
"Sango!" Kagome yelled, "Excuse me a moment." She set the reciever down on her desk and made a leap for Sango, missing her by mere inches, and grabbing a pillow from her bed.  
  
InuYasha listened to Kagome and Sango's little pillow fight go on for what seemed like hours and when Kagome finally picked up the phone, she was out of breath.  
  
"Hello?" Kagome huffed.  
  
"Uh, yeah, so I called to see if you'd take me up on the offer."  
  
Kagome blushed again, "Uhm, I think I'll pass. I don't really know you and I've seen what you've done to your past girlfriends. I'd prefer not to become an addition to the collection." She lied. She knew InuYasha had only had one girlfriend for as long as she had known him and that was Kikyo.  
  
"Well, maybe we could get to know eachother sometime?" InuYasha asked hopefully.  
  
Kagome sighed, "Uh...yeah, sure!" she said reluctantly.  
  
"Ok, great. See ya in school! Bye."  
  
"Bye." she said, hanging up the reciever.  
  
"So?"  
  
Kagome turned around and looked at Sango, "We're going to," she paused, putting her hands up to quote her next words with her fingers, "get to know eachother."  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Kagome rested her head on the palm of her hand and tapped her pencil on the desk with the other. History had to be the worst subject to have to sit through. 'How is knowing about dead presidents going to help me succeed?' Kagome often wondered.  
  
"Excuse me students of Tokyo High!" The principal's voice boomed over the intercom, interrupting the teacher's lecture. "I would like to announce the winners of yesterday's career dress up day, but first, I have a few announcements to make."  
  
Kagome sighed and glanced over at Sango, who rolled her eyes and averted her gaze to Miroku, who smiled widely when he realized where his hand was. Kagome shook her head and looked to her left, over at InuYasha, who was busy aiming spitballs at the kid two seats in front of him. Kagome rolled her eyes and put her head down on the desk.  
  
"...for a PTA meeting after school. And now, I will announce the winners from yesterday. They are the..." The principal paused, building up anticipation, "the seniors!"  
  
The entire upper level burst into cheers and the rest of the principal's announcement was drowned out by the teens.  
  
Kagome reached over and gave Sango and Miroku high fives, while other students danced around and cheered.  
  
"Quiet down!" The history teacher yelled, causing everyone in the room to stop dead in their tracks and quickly rush back to their seats.  
  
"Students of the National Honor Society," the principal's voice was heard again, "please meet in the auditorium! Miroku Kazaana, Naraku Shapeshifter, Eri Ellans, Koga Wolf, Kikyo Shinidama Chuu, Kagome Higurashi, Sango Tijiya, and InuYasha...I'm sorry, I can't pronounce this last name. These students please report to the auditorium at this ti....."  
  
The rest of the speech was cut short as the bell rang and students began to pack up and head to their next class. Kagome walked over to Sango and Miroku, waiting for them to finish up their little argument so they could get to the auditorium on time.  
  
"Excuse me you two," Kagome interrupted, both turning to face her, "We're going to be late if you don't get a move on!"  
  
Sango and Miroku looked back at each other then picked up their bags, "We're ready."  
  
"'Bout time." Kagome muttered under her breath.  
  
The threesome made their way through the teen filled hall, squishing in between students who were too busy talking about their recent victory over the rest of the school, to even realize they only had a few minutes left to get to class.  
  
"It's like a jungle out there!" Miroku breathed, finally bursting through the auditorium doors.  
  
"Well," Sango said, walking in after him, alongside Kagome, "It matches today's theme. Jungle Fever."  
  
Kagome looked around the auditorium, "Not many students made honors I see. I guess..."  
  
"Well, well, well. It seems my buddy Miroku made honors. What'd you do? Bribe the teachers?"  
  
The trio turned around and found themselves in the presence of the one, the only...  
  
"InuYasha?!" Kagome asked, her voice filled with pure shock. "YOU made honors?"  
  
"Of course I did! What makes you think I wouldn't?"  
  
Kagome laughed, "Well I do remember a certain person who didn't know the difference between a beaker and a Bunsen Burner."  
  
"Yeah, one little accident isn't gonna cost me my grade!"  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes, ready to take him on. "What about that time in math class? Tell me again how the square root of 100 is 73?"  
  
"So I made two mistakes!"  
  
Sango and Miroku stood of to the side, watching to two argue in utter disbelief. Since when did Kagome ever talk to popular people? Since when did they ever talk to her? They both smiled from ear to ear and high-fived, their plan was working.  
  
Sango smiled and looked over to her right and gasped. She nudged Miroku and he followed her gaze. "Oh...My....God."  
  
Kagome and InuYasha stopped their bickering and followed their stare.  
  
"K-Kikyo?" InuYasha asked, staring at the girl. Kikyo stood wearing low- rider shorts and a tiger print t-shirt that read 'Grrr' in orange letters. Her hair was up in two high ponytails and she still wore her usual spiked choker and bracelettes.  
  
Kikyo looked over at InuYasha, vindictiveness showing brightly in her features. InuYasha shivered and looked away, "She seems a little disturbed. Yet still manages to look like a slut."  
  
"InuYasha! Don't talk about her like that!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Yeah InuYasha! It's not nice!" Kagome agreed.  
  
"I agree InuYasha, it's not nice to speak of a lady like that."  
  
InuYasha growled at Miroku, "Why, Miroku, is it because you enjoy looking at women who are barely clothed? I'm sure that's the reason, you perverted...."  
  
"Ahem," Miroku interrupted, "InuYasha, are those boxers you're wearing?"  
  
Kagome and Sango glared at InuYasha. It was the first time they realized what he was wearing, leopard print boxers with a matching t-shirt.  
  
"It was the only animal print piece of clothing I could find!" InuYasha argued in defense.  
  
"Yes," Miroku smiled, "I'm sure it was."  
  
The two girls giggled silently, while InuYasha made to tackle Miroku, but as if right on cue, a woman's voice was heard. "If you could please take your seats we can begin."  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
Kagome and Sango dropped their trays on the table and flopped down into the plastic chairs, exhausted.  
  
"Who knew sitting through such a boring speech could take so much outta ya?" Sango asked, placing her head on the palm of her hand.  
  
Kagome shrugged and looked over at InuYasha. Ever since the previous night, since their little telephone conversation, Kagome's curiosity had grown. Maybe it was just hormones, or a petti desire. Or maybe her horizons had grown. Maybe InuYasha's feelings were mutual after all.  
  
Kagome shook her head, trying to shake away the little voice inside her head that screamed 'Give him a chance! You know you want to!'  
  
Sango looked over at Kagome, "Something wrong?"  
  
Kagome blushed and shook her head. "Sango, can I ask you a question?"  
  
Sango nodded and began poking her food with a fork."Ask away."  
  
"Do you like Miroku?"  
  
"WHAT!?" Sango yelled, causing people to turn and stare. Sango blushed a deep shade of red and smiled, trying not to look so suspicious, "Of course not Kagome, what makes you think that?"  
  
Kagome shook her head and looked down at her food.  
  
"Is something wrong Kagome?"  
  
Kagome shook her head and stuck her fork into the weird food combination sitting on her tray, "What is this stuff?"  
  
Sango looked down at her tray and stuck her fork into a peice of meat and examined it, "Is this a giblet?!"  
  
A moment of silence transpired between the two before they both got disgusted looks on their faces, "EW!"  
  
"Hey you guys."  
  
Kagome and Sango turned their attention to the two boys that were currently making themselves at home at their lunch table.  
  
"Excuse me," Sango growled, glaring at Miroku in particular, "Who said you could sit here?"  
  
"Yeah," Kagome cut in, her attention directed toward InuYasha, "Won't being seen with us, like, ruin your image or something?"  
  
InuYasha and Miroku just shook their heads and Miroku took a bite of the mystery meat, causing Kagome and Sango to flinch, and avert their eyes elsewhere.  
  
Kagome clamped a hand over her mouth, "You're actually eating that?" she asked through her fingers.  
  
"'Course, why not?" Miroku said, taking yet another bite.  
  
InuYasha glared at him, "Remind me again why I hang out with you."  
  
Miroku looked up at InuYasha and just stared for a moment before InuYasha got the hint, "Oh, that's why."  
  
Sango and Kagome exchanged glances and shook their heads.  
  
Some boys are just plain weird.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Sorry for any grammer errors or spelling mistakes.  
  
Sorry, that's it for this chapter. Sorry it was so short. It was hard to write this! It was only a filler chapter, I'm going to skip Thursday and just go to Friday...unless you want more fillers. Anyway, please review and I'll get working on that update as soon as my cold gets better. But for mow, cold medicine for me. TTYL! Review! Big thanx to InuYasha'sPrincess17 (Read her stories, they're really good) and silentmiko242 (She's a GREAT author too)!  
  
Well, anyway, I'll update ASAP! Promise, just review! thanks! BIG Thanks to InuYasha's Princess17 !! Read her story...uhm...err....Rivers Of The Heart! Yeah! It's good. And silentmiko242, the ditz, lolz!  
  
TTYL!  
  
Later Days!  
  
InuYashazKagome 


	4. House Pets

An Unwated Prize  
  
Chapter Four  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Kagome checked herself over in her mirror. She would definitely blend in with today's theme - house pets. And she'd be the best bunny in the school. She looked at her clock, realizing she still had a few minutes before Sango came by, so she hit the button on her boom box and started packing for school.  
  
It wasn't long before Kagome was moving to the beat of the music and dancing around the room, nor was it long before three people entered her room undetected and watched as Kagome made an idiot of herself.  
  
Sango smiled from ear to ear and turned the radio off. Kagome stopped abruptly and turned to face InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango. She blushed crimson red and put on a fake smile. "How did you get in?"  
  
"Your mom let us in."  
  
"Well, why didn't you knock?"  
  
Sango rolled her eyes, "We did, but I guess you were too busy prancing around in a bunny outfit to hear us."  
  
InuYasha smirked, finding the perfect opportunity to say something smart and cocky, "Hey Kagome, I didn't know you were trying out to be a playboy bunny."  
  
Sango tried to contain her laughter but within a few seconds burst. Miroku looked Kagome up and down and smiled, "She just might make it."  
  
::Thud::  
  
Kagome shook her head, letting her eyes scan over her friends. She gave Sango a look that read 'Why are they here?' and Sango got the message. "Oh, I had to pick them up because somebody left his keys in his locker."  
  
She rolled her eyes and scanned over her friend's costumes. Sango wore a gray tiger print pants and tank-top outfit with whiskers and freckles painted all over her face. She evem had a matching kitty ears headband.  
  
Miroku wore all gray with gray freckles covering his face and a micky mouse hat.  
  
InuYasha was dressed in black with the same whiskers and freckles as Sango, only black. He wore little doggy ears on the top of his head and his nose was painted red.  
  
Kagome laughed out loud, "And here we have  
  
"Shutup!" The three said in unison.  
  
"Let's go." Kagome said, still laughing and picking up her book bag from off of Miroku's head and walking out the door, followed by InuYasha, Miroku, who was still rubbing his head, and Sango, who was still in stitches.  
  
They left the house and all piled in Sango's car, "Remind me again, why we're car pooling?"  
  
"Because it....I don't know." Kagome rolled down her window watching the scenery fly by until they finally arrived at school.  
  
They walked up the stairs and into the school, chatting away until Sango turned around a glared at Miroku for a moment, as if trying to comprehend what she had just felt, before her anger flared.  
  
"Pervert! Pervert! Pervert!"  
  
Her angry voice rang through the halls of Tokyo high, followed by a few loud thuds that could only be the impact of books hitting skull.  
  
"Sango!" Miroku cried, grasping his head in pain, "It was only an accident!"  
  
"Accident my ass!"  
  
"Yes! I like your ass but..."  
  
::Thud::  
  
InuYasha and Kagome stood on the sidelines, standing in front of the crowd and watching in complete awe.  
  
"InuYasha," Kagome, whispered, leaning over a bit, "Don't you think we should break them up? They might attract attention."  
  
InuYasha glared at Kagome, "They already have." he whispered back, taking a bite of his granola bar.  
  
Kagome looked back and, for the first time, noticed the crowd that was forming behind them. She rolled her eyes and picked up her book bag "This is pathetic." she mumbled, walking away.  
  
InuYasha took one last look at the couple still arguing and took off after Kagome. His long legs made it easy to catch up to her. "Hey, Kagome."  
  
'Why can't he just leave me alone?' Kagome thought, rolling her eyes and taking a deep, annoyed breath before she turned around and looked up and him, "What?"  
  
InuYasha didn't answer he just stared at her. 'She looks so much like Kikyo. But, they're not related...are they? But if not, then how can two people be so much alike?'  
  
"Hello?!" Kagome yelled, waving a hand in front of InuYasha's face, "Earth to Mr. Popular!"  
  
"What, uh, oh, uhm, would you and Sango like to join us after school. We're going to the Mocha Late Cafe."  
  
Kagome thought about it for a moment. 'Well, it's not like I have anything to do. And I did promise him we'd get to know each other.'  
  
"Kagome, it's almost time for class."  
  
Kagome snapped her attention back to InuYasha, "Uhm, alright. So, after school."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"HENTAI!"  
  
"Sango! I didn't mean..."  
  
::Thud::  
  
"Miroku!" Sango glared down at his form, "Can't you ever keep your hands to yourself?"  
  
"But Sango..."  
  
"I don't wanna hear your lame excuses, now apologize!"  
  
Miroku sighed, woman could be so ignorant at times, "Apologize for what?!"  
  
"You know for what! For touching my...my...my...my posterior!" Sango yelled, her cheeks tinting pink.  
  
"You mean for trying to reach behind you and grab this?" Miroku reached behind Sango and grabbed a textbook that had been sitting on the table behind her.  
  
Sango blushed with embarrassment, "I-I'm sorry."  
  
Miroku smiled, "Then I was going to touch your 'posterior'"  
  
::Thud::  
  
InuYasha and Kagome sweat dropped and turned around and their seats, shaking their heads just as the bell rang, signaling lunch period. Sango and Miroku had stopped their bickering and finally grabbed their book bags and headed out of the room, following closely behind InuYasha and Kagome.  
  
"Hey, wanna go out to get something to eat?" InuYasha suggested, stuffing his book bag into his locker.  
  
"No!" the other three said in perfect unison, remembering a prior incident that included going out for lunch and the word suspension clearly announced to the entire school for anyone else who decided to take trips during lunch.  
  
InuYasha just rolled his eyes and started walking to the cafeteria, "Fine, whatever suits you guys."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Bout time we made it." InuYasha growled, holding the door open for Kagome and Sango and letting it slam in Miroku's face.  
  
Miroku just rolled his eyes and walked in after them. It had taken them a while to get there after school, since Kagome and Sango had absolutely insisted on going home and changing before going to the cafe.  
  
The four seated themselves at a random table inside the dimly lit room. A waitress quickly came and set down four glasses of water, "Can I get you something to drink."  
  
Kagome glared at the glasses of water for a moment, wondering what the water was for, before she decided to just go along with it, "I'll have a diet coke."  
  
The waitress smiled and nodded, before walking away. InuYasha leaned toward Kagome, "Diet....Coke?"  
  
Kagome, who was still wondering about the glass of water, turned her gaze to him, "Yeah...you know....coke without the caloires and all the sugar....diet coke..."  
  
"I know what it is! But...diet coke?"  
  
Kagome sweat dropped, "Yeah, what of it?"  
  
InuYasha smirked, "You on a diet or something?"  
  
"Do I look like I'm fat?!" Kagome retaliated.  
  
InuYasha glared at her for a moment and blinked, then turned his gaze elsewhere, "Hey, Miroku, wanna play?" InuYasha asked, pointing to the small arcade area on the other side of the room.  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
The two got up and left the girls sitting at the table just as their drinks came. Sango and Kagome rolled their eyes and took a sip of their soda.  
  
~+~+~  
  
"I don't get it. How can two boys play the same three games for this long?!" Sango whispered, keeping her gaze on the two boys.  
  
Kagome just shook her head and took a sip of her smoothie. And hour had passed and Sango and Kagome had managed to keep themselves busy chatting about the latest fashions, school, television, and basically anything that could keep themselves preoccupied.  
  
Kagome stared down into her smoothie and listened to Sango go on and on about hunting with her father and brother, trying to keep her danish down while hearing about the blood and gore.  
  
"Uhm, hi Kagome."  
  
Kagome and Sango looked up at the tall boy standing in front of their table, 'Oh, hi Hojo, can I help you with something?"  
  
"Uhm, yeah, I was just wondering if you'd like to catch a movie with me Friday night."  
  
Kagome sweat dropped. What was so fascinating about her? And what was with the sudden interest that boys had in her? It wasn't long before another two sets of hands landed on the table, making Hojo, Sango, and Kagome look up in the other direction.  
  
"What do you want?" Kagome asked, staring up at the two boys.  
  
"On Friday night..." Miroku was interrupted as InuYasha's elbow collided with his side.  
  
InuYasha cleared his throat and began, "Friday night, we're going out, to dinner. We'd like to know if you ladies would join us. Our treat."  
  
Sango and Kagome exchanged glances, "And the occasion would be?" Sango asked.  
  
InuYasha and Miroku smiled, "A double date." they said in unison.  
  
"Of course, we'll split up sooner or later and do our own thing, but we'll spend dinner together at least." InuYasha explained.  
  
Sango was quick to accept, while Kagome hesitated. She felt Sango nudge her and her thoughts wondered back to the little voice in her head. She had already declined InuYasha's first invitation, and she already had another boy asking her at the moment, but still she couldn't shake off that little voice in the back of her head. So she gave Hojo a sympathetic look and smiled, "Uhm, I already have plans. Maybe next time?."  
  
"Great, next time." Hojo smiled, nodded, and walked off, leaving the four behind. Once he was out of earshot, InuYasha smirked, "I swear, he reminds me of a pansy."  
  
"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled, "Don't talk about him like that! You know what you remind me of!? You remind me of a -"  
  
InuYasha quickly changed the subject, "Friday night at seven. Sound good?"  
  
"Sounds great." Sango smiled.  
  
Both girls nodded and watched the boys walk over to the counter and order two more sodas. "Kagome?" Sango asked in a drone-like voice.  
  
"Yes Sango?" Kagome said, still staring after Miroku and InuYasha.  
  
"Who's your date and who's my date?" she whispered, the thought of InuYasha being her date causing her to twitch slightly.  
  
Both girls looked at each other and back over to the counter. Miroku and Inuyasha grinned back at them and the two girls sweat dropped.  
  
"I think we'll have to find out for ourselves," Sango sighed, speaking in an undertone to Kagome.  
  
Kagome nodded, "I don't even think they know."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yup yup, this is my add-in chapter. Okay, so, uhm, review and thanx alot for reading my story. ^_^  
  
Again, thank Inuyasha's Princess17 and silentmiko242. You guys are the best!!!  
  
Later days!  
  
InuYashazKagome 


	5. Pep Rally Expect The Unexpected

An Unwanted Prize  
  
Chapter Five  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~~+  
  
Friday seemed to come quickly at Tokyo High with little action. Kagome had been signed up by unknown (guess who) sources to participate in some pathetic Christmas play about a Mary and Joseph. And somehow (guess how) she just ended up landing the role of Mary. Coincidently, InuYasha just happened to be Joseph.  
  
Kikyo had been hanging out with the new student, Naraku, and most people considered them a couple, though they denied it.  
  
For Tuesday's Jungle Fever dress up, the juniors ended up winning, as well as Wednesday's Feudal Age Day. The Seniors won Thursday's Mitch-Match Day and today's color wars would break the tie between the seniors and the juniors, yet the after school pep rally would still decide which grade would be riding on the float, which was still yet to be revealed.  
  
Kagome sat in sixth period, next to InuYasha, waiting for the day to just be over. The theme was school spirit, and Kagome wore nothing but Panther's colors. Her face was painted in a panther design and her black and gold shirt had 'Panthers' written across it in silver paint. InuYasha wore his Panthers football jersey, along with the rest of the football players, and baggy, black jeans.  
  
"Students, may I have your attention please?" The principal's voice was heard loud and clear over the speaker. "The winners of school spirit day are the..." he paused, once again doing a very good job of building up anticipation, "...the seniors."  
  
Everyone in the room cheered, but not like last time. They had pretty much gotten used to it and it wasn't really anything new.  
  
"Now, students who plan to attend the pep rally, please head over the football field at this time."  
  
The entire class stood up and packed their things. InuYasha looked over at Kagome and smiled, "See ya later. I'll be sure to nominate you."  
  
Kagome frowned, lifting her book bag over her shoulder, "Nominate me for what?"  
  
InuYasha just smirked and began to walk out, "You'll see."  
  
Kagome just rolled her eyes and walked out. It wasn't long before Kagome found Sango standing in the hall, looking confused as ever. "Sango?"  
  
"Oh! Hi Kagome!" Sango replied, turning around and smiling.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"I'm going to be nominated."  
  
Kagome sweat dropped, "You too?"  
  
They both left the school on followed the rest of the crowd to the football field, chatting away about their double date later in the evening. They took their seats in the stands and waited for the rally to begin.  
  
"So, I figure I'll wear something casual but not something too casual." Sango explained, still thinking of what to wear.  
  
"Yeah, I'll just wear something comfortable and casual. Maybe a tank to..."  
  
Kagome was cut off as InuYasha's voice was heard over the microphone. "Testing...1 2....Testing...alright enough of that. As head captain of the football team, I'd like to show my appreciation to...freak the long speeches, let's get this rally started!"  
  
Kagome and Sango laughed as InuYasha exited the football field and the cheerleaders ran into the middle, showing off their best cheers and trying their hardest to rally up the school.  
  
The head cheerleader, who still happened to be Kikyo, stood in front of the rest. She screamed as loud as she could;  
  
"Attention!"  
  
The other cheerleaders repeated and they began their cheer, screaming and dancing in perfect unison:  
  
"Come on everybody, get out of your seat Move it to the rhythm, it starts with your feet Once you get the rhythm, your hips start to pop Move it to the beat, and you won't want to stop!"  
  
By the end of their show, the students were cheering and stomping their feet. The cheerleaders exited and InuYasha, along with Miroku, reentered the stage. InuYasha grabbed the microphone and spoke into it, "Wasn't that a great show? Yeah. Now, let's thank the students who participated in creating this awesome float we're about to present!"  
  
The students cheered and InuYasha handed the microphone over to Miroku, "Now, let's present this year's float!"  
  
Everyone turned their attention to the giant float that was driving onto the field. The kids went wild at the site of the giant panther with a fly swatter in hand. The opposing team was the Wasps.  
  
InuYasha cleared his throat and began to speak into the microphone once more, "Well, let's just find out who's going to riding on that float shall we?" The crowd screamed back an answer.  
  
The first game was tug-a-war elimination. Sophomores against Freshmen, Juniors against Seniors. In the end, the seniors beat the freshmen in little to no time, earning them their fourth point.  
  
The second game was a relay race against the track stars of each grade. Juniors won, surprising the entire school and earning themselves another point.  
  
Third game turned out to be a gum chewing contest of who could blow the biggest bubble the fastest. Unfortunantly in the end, the juniors won and earned themselves their fourth point, tying them with the seniors.  
  
InuYasha took the stage once more and smiled. "We had a plan if it were to come to this. You see, we have to have the girls from each grade involved in this somehow, and what better way than a wet t-shirt contest?"  
  
Every single guy in the audience cheered and stomped, causing InuYasha to smirk. He looked over to his left and motioned for three juniors and two seniors to join him in the center of the field. Miroku and Koga joined him along, with three eleventh graders. They huddled together, while everyone else in the stands talked among themselves about the upcoming event.  
  
"Alright." InuYasha said, once again gathering everyone's attention, "Each one of the people who stands before you now, have nominated one girl to represent them in the wet t-shirt contest. Representing the juniors, we have Sakura Joiner, Mina Minako, and Hakaru Hariko. And representing the seniors, we have Ayame Whitewolf, Sango Tijiya, and..." InuYasha paused looking up to where Kagome was seated and watching her laughing hysterically at Sango, "...Kagome Higurashi."  
  
Kagome's head snapped to the side and her eyes locked with InuYasha's. Her jaw literally dropped and Sango comforted her with the same hysterical laughing she had received.  
  
Kagome crossed her arms, "There's no way I'm doing that! I'm not standing in front of the whole school wearing nothing but a t-shirt!"  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe I'm standing in front of the whole school wearing nothing but a t-shirt." Kagome muttered to Sango. Each of the six contestants were given the shirts of the football player who had chosen them to wear. Kagome stood before the entire school wearing nothing but InuYasha's football practice t-shirt and her underclothes with Sango by her side wearing Miroku's practice shirt.  
  
They both rolled their eyes as InuYasha laughed into the microphone. "Well, if these ladies aren't a sight for sore eyes, I don't know what is." he paused a moment as the crowd broke into a fit of laughter. "Ok, get the hoses ready!"  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and gulped loudly. She heard InuYasha say go, and she heard the sound of the hoses turn on. And then it hit her. The icy cold water soaked her entire body from head to toe, hitting her like a thousand icicles. And then it was over, just as fast as it had begun.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked down. The wet gray t-shirt clung to her skin tightly and she silently cursed herself for having wore a black bra and panty set.  
  
"Well guys!" InuYasha's voice boomed, "Who's the winners?"  
  
Kagome stood shivering as a breeze blew past, listening to almost every guy, and some girls, vote on which representatives looked the best. Every guy in the crowd cheered and stomped, pointing at either side. They stomped their feet and some boys even started throwing cash onto the field.  
  
Kagome leaned over to Sango, "So now what is this? Hooters?"  
  
In the end, it was worth it, because most of the juniors voted for the senior representatives, bringing victory to the seniors.  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
"Kagome! Quick! Hand me the shimmer powder!"  
  
Kagome quickly tossed Sango the small shimmer compact and turned back around to finish fixing her hair. She glanced over at the clock, holding a bobby pin in between her teeth. Five till seven. Five minutes to finish getting ready. Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed. Sango and her had both promised that this was nothing big and nothing to go crazy over. Now look at them, shimmer powder, eyeliner, lipstick, the works!  
  
Sango rushed to Kagome's side and checked herself in the mirror, "Picture perfect."  
  
Kagome smiled and nodded, outside, Kagome heard a car pull up and her and Sango exchanged glances before quickly grabbing their purses and running downstairs just as Sango's younger brother, Kohaku, called for them.  
  
The two practically raced down the stairs but began to walk casually once they had almost reached the bottom. They turned the corner and smiled brightly at the aw-struck boys before them. Kagome sighed, 'Maybe we went a bit heavy on the eyeshadow.'  
  
InuYasha and Miroku's jaws literally dropped. Miroku scanned Sango up and down, her tight dark blue hip huggers and a pink baby t-shirt hugged her naturally curvy and slim body perfectly.  
  
InuYasha, on the other hand, was finding it hard not to drool. He looked Kagome up and down, starting at her tight black v-neck t-shirt which clung tightly to her upper curves, and then down to her dark blue, tight jean skirt and down her long legs. It was then that he swore Kagome's love of skirts would be the death of him.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"You know, you didn't really need to take us out to such a...." Kagome paused, looking around the room as if she'd find the right word to describe the place written somewhere on the wall, "...fancy restuarant."  
  
InuYasha shook his head, "It's fine. You ladies deserve it."  
  
Sango and Kagome blushed and smiled. Sango was about to start up a conversation when she felt a familiar hand feeling on a familiar spot.  
  
"You pervert!" Sango whispered loudly, tossing a butter knife at Miroku, which he easily dodged, but didn't notice the spoon flying toward him, which hit it's target.  
  
InuYasha and Kagome sweat dropped."Miroku," Kagome sighed, "Why are you so perverted?"  
  
Sango nodded, "That is a good question, why ARE you so perverted?"  
  
"Probably a childhood thing." InuYasha answered, "See what computer's teach kids?"  
  
"What makes you think it was a computer?" Kagome asked, "Have you seen what's on television? Have you even seen some of the girls he touches?"  
  
"Yeah," Sango cut in, "He touches every girl in sight almost."  
  
Miroku sighed, listening to them talk about him and his...'issue'. He couldn't get a word in edgewise if he wanted to. "Excuse me you guys." Miroku whispered loudly, finally gaining their attention, "I'm right here! If you're going to talk about me and my 'problem' then do it when I'm not around!"  
  
InuYasha smirked, "Then why don't you turn around so we can talk about you behind your back?"  
  
Miroku rolled his eyes and sighed, watching Kagome and Sango twirl their forks in their spaghetti, "So, I don't suppose you ladies have dates for tomorrows Homecoming Dance, do you?"  
  
Kagome and Sango's heads snapped up, and Kagome managed to stutter out, "N- no, we totally forgot."  
  
InuYasha and Miroku exchanged glances and looked back at their dates, "Well, you wouldn't mind spending another night with us, would you?"  
  
Kagome and Sango smiled, "Of course not. But what time is practice tomorrow?"  
  
"Practice for what?" InuYasha asked, taking a bite of his garlic bread.  
  
"That stupid Christmas play"  
  
"I think it's at one, I'll stop by and pick you up if you want?" InuYasha offered.  
  
Kagome nodded, "When I find out who signed me up for that play, I swear..."  
  
Sango and Miroku quickly put on fake smiles, "Te...he...he..." they laughed, phoniness evident.  
  
Kagome eyed them for a moment. She knew Sango well enough to know when she did something wrong. "It was you two, wasn't it."  
  
"You know," Sango said looking around and finally setting her sights on the small handcrafted fork beside her plate, "isn't this such a lovely fork? Such pretty designs on it."  
  
Kagome clenched her fists before calming down, "That's ok, payback will come when you least expect it."  
  
Sango and Miroku sighed, "Good because we also signed you two up for the spring play!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
The rest of dinner went well, the couple's laughing and joking. Kagome and InuYasha really hit it off, while Sango still had a bit of trouble getting past Miroku's 'issue'.  
  
The couple's said their goodbyes and headed off, Kagome and InuYasha headed for the boardwalk, while Miroku and Sango headed to the park.  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
Kagome and InuYasha walked down the board walk, chatting away about school, friends, and basically anything a normal teenager could talk about. InuYasha looked over to his left and gazed down at the beach below. An idea popped into his head and he smirked.  
  
He grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her along the boardwalk and down the ramp that lead to the beach. "Take your shoes off," he ordered, bending down to take his own off.  
  
Kagome had gotten a pretty good idea of where this was going and obeyed him, bending down and removing her open-toed-sandals, not knowing she was in for a surprise of her own.  
  
The couple walked along the beach for a while, letting their toes squish in the sand. InuYasha would occasionally move closer to the shoreline, until they were walking in ankle deep water. Time to put his plan into action.  
  
"Kagome," he whispered, "Close your eyes."  
  
Kagome's expression changed from happy to completely confused, but she did it anyway. Before she knew it, InuYasha was lifting her up and the next thing she felt was icy cold water surrounding her body. Her eyes shot opened and she came face to face with InuYasha, who was just as soaked as she was from the splash she had created when she was dropped in.  
  
InuYasha reached out a hand and pull her out af the water, "So, how'd you like your surprise?"  
  
Kagome gave him a very long and frightening death glare before she smiled and grabbed his wrist. She pulled him to the shore and sat down on the sandy beach, bringing him down with her.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"I don't know." Kagome whispered, staring out into the sky, listening to the lullaby that the waves were creating.  
  
InuYasha followed her gaze, and for a long time there was silence. InuYasha finally had some time to think about recent events.  
  
He knew he had seemed a bit...desperate...but he couldn't control it. Something about this girl, this average everyday girl, drew his attention. Made him want to be with her. It was more than just the similarities she shared with Kikyo, it was deeper, as if their fates were already sealed, as if they had been destined to be together.  
  
That was one reason.  
  
Second reason, InuYasha figured, being that he had never been turned down by a girl. The fact that Kagome didn't accept him right away, made him want her even more. Like they say, you always want what you can't have.  
  
"InuYasha?"  
  
Her voice brought him back to reality, dragging him from his thoughts.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Kagome smiled warmly, "Nothing, you just seemed a little out of it, that's all."  
  
"Why are ya lookin at me like that?"  
  
Kagome giggled, "I was just wondering something about you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your hair...why is it silver? And you're eyes...they're gold."  
  
"Yeah? What of it?"  
  
Kagome looked up into his eyes, "It's nice."  
  
InuYasha stared into Kagome's deep brown eyes, becoming lost in their depths, "Kagome?" he asked, much to both of their surprise, "What would you do if I kissed you right now?"  
  
There were a few moments of silence, both heart beats racing.  
  
"Kiss you back." she whispered her reply.  
  
InuYasha smirked and closed the small space between them, and they shared their first kiss...as a couple.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Yeah, that's the end...hehehe....  
  
Phew, that was probably one of the longest chapters I have ever written. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. remember, the more people who review, the more I want to update!  
  
Check out some of InuYasha'sPrincess17 and silentmiko242 fics. They're really good. And thank them for helping me make this story so great!  
  
And the next chapter is on it's way. It's, like, 35% done, so I'll have that chapter up within the next two weeks. Thanks soooo much!  
  
Thanks!  
  
Later Days!  
  
InuYashazKagome 


	6. Home Coming Dance

Disclaimer: I unfortunantly DO NOT own InuYasha  
  
An Uwanted Prize  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
An Unwanted Prize  
  
Chapter Six  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
The crowd stood up and cheered as Tokyo high made a touchdown, bringing them two points behind Kyoto High. The game was almost over and Tokyo High had one chance to earn themselves victory.  
  
Sango and Kagome sat in the stands, watching in anticipation, their eyes barely leaving two individual players and a certain cheerleader on the sidelines, who just happened to have a retransformation back into her old perky, preppy self for the game.  
  
Kikyo had surprisingly ended up winning the Homecoming Crown. "I guess no matter how she changes, she's still popular." Kagome had commented.  
  
"Well, at least we don't have to watch her pale ass hop around in a cheerleading outfit anymore." Sango had replied.  
  
InuYasha stood behind Miroku, who was bent over holding the ball (did that really not sound right or what?) They counted off and Miroku quickly passed the ball to InuYasha, who ran off.  
  
Kyoto High's players took off after InuYasha, who was running incredibly fast, dodging football player after football player. And in the end, InuYasha scored a touchdown, winning them the Homecoming Game.  
  
Sango and Kagome quickly ran down the stands and out onto the feild, hugging InuYasha and Miroku tightly, cangratulating them on theirs victories.  
  
The two pulled away and Miroku and InuYasha started laughing, pointing unsteadily at their clothes. Sango and Kagome looked down only to find theirs clothes stained with mud and dirt from when they hugged InuYasha and Miroku. The two just sweat-dropped and rolled their eyes, walking away and leaving the two laughing hysterically on the feild.  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
Kagome sighed, shifting on the uncomfortable stool she was sitting on. "Oh Joseph!" she began her line, trying to sound dramatic and trying even harder to hide her boredom. "You won't believe it!"  
  
InuYasha sighed heavily and looked down at his script, "What is it dear? What has happened?" he droned, causing the drama teacher to glare at him unhappily.  
  
"An angel! An angel came unto me with a message from God! He told me that we will have a child, and we are to name him Jesus."  
  
"That..." InuYasha trailed off as the small timer went off and the drama teacher walked into the center of the circle.  
  
"That was good." the techer paused and looked at InuYasha, "Though a few of you aren't taking this very seriously. Please practice your lines over the weekend. You are dismissed."  
  
There were many sighs of relief heard from around the room, InuYasha and Kagome being no acceptions.  
  
"So, Kagome." InuYasha began, following Kagome through the school doors, "What are you getting me for my birthday?"  
  
"When's your birthday?"  
  
"January fourth."  
  
Kagome smiled, "InuYasha, do you know how far away that is?" she whined playfully, "We haven't even gotten through Christmas yet!"  
  
"Heh. So what are you getting me for Christmas."  
  
"InuYasha, what makes you think I'd tell you if it's supposed to be a surprise."  
  
"Just wondering, so I could get you something better."  
  
Kagome smiled, dazed by how much this guy liked to flirt, and turned around, "Well, I'll see you later. Sango and I will be at my house."  
  
"Alright. See ya later. Don't forget, we'll be there at seven." InuYasha said, giving Kagome a quick kiss and turning around and walking to his car.  
  
"Like I'd forget!" she yelled after him.  
  
He turned around and started walking backwards, "I know how you have a tendency to be forgetful at times!"  
  
-_-'  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
InuYasha and Miroku quickly checked their faces in the small mirror inside of their sun visors. They stepped out of the black Jaguar that InuYasha's father had loaned to them and fixed their suits, straightening them to perfection.  
  
The two walked up the stairs that led to Kagome's shrine house and by the time they reached the top, they were out of breath. Huffing, they walked up to the door and knocked.  
  
Souta, Kagome's little brother opened the door and smiled, "Gee, you two must've been the boys paid to take Kagome and Sango on dates."  
  
InuYasha and Miroku exchanged glances "What?"  
  
Souta laughed, "Are you two taking them out on your own free will?"  
  
Miroku and InuYasha nodded slowly.  
  
"But they're so ugly!" Souta said in between laughs. He turned around to call his sister and was faced with something he hoped never to have to face.  
  
"Souta..." Kagome growled. Her and Sango had been standing there the entire time and hadn't exactly liked what they heard.  
  
Souta gave a phony laugh and smiled, "Woah woah woah, sis," he said, scratching the back of his head, "I was only joking. Can't you take a joke?"  
  
"It depends." Kagome began.  
  
"Can you take a beating?" Sango finished.  
  
"Well, gotta go!" Souta yelled, racing out of the room in record time.  
  
"Ahem." Miroku cleared his throat. Sango and Kagome smiled. This was the first real look InuYasha and Miroku got of their dates dresses and their jaws literally dropped.  
  
Miroku was smiling ear to ear at the sight of Sango's dress, which was rose pink and strapless. It hugged her natural upper curves perfectly and went down to her ankles and she wore a matching shawl around her shoulders.  
  
InuYasha was giving his signature smirk at Kagome's tight, dusty blue colored dress. The straps were so thin they were almost invisible. In the front, the material reached down to her mid - calf but grew longer in the back so that the it dragged behind her.  
  
"Shall we get going?" InuYasha asked, him and Miroku bending over holding out their arms.  
  
Sango and Kagome latched arms with their dates and turned to walk out the door when....  
  
"Wait right there you four!" Kagome's mother's voice yelled out.  
  
The four flinched at the sternness of her voice and turned around. There stood Kagome's mother, looking as angry as ever. But her expression quickly changed when she smiled, pulling out a small disposable camera, "Can I take some pictures?"  
  
The four sweat dropped and Kagome rolled her eyes impatiently.  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
The two couples walked into the dimly lit auditorium that was filled with teens. InuYasha and Miroku had insisted on taking Kagome and Sango out for a nice dinner before the dance, but the girls had opted to grab a hamburger at the drive-thru at the nearest WacDonalds.  
  
Kagome and Sango smiled as they hooked arms with their dates and looked around for their own table. They found an empty one off to the side and set their stuff down. Sango quickly excused herself and dragged Kagome along with her.  
  
Sango pulled Kagome into the bathroom and stared at her intensly. "Well?" Sango asked, growing more impatient by the moment.  
  
Kagome averted her gaze to the mirror beside her and checked her appearance, "Well what?"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about. What happened between you two last night?!" Sango yelled, growing impatient and throwing her hands in the air.  
  
Kagome quickly looked at her, "Shh!" she whispered, "If I wouldn't tell you at my house, what makes you think I would tell you here? Besides, someone could be listening."  
  
Sango threw her hands up again and huffed. She ran through the bathroom, checking under the stall doors for people's feet. When she saw no one she took her place in front of Kagome and, once again, stood impatiently. When Kagome ignored her, she began to get annoyed, "Kagome!"  
  
"Fine!" Kagome gave in, turning to Sango "We went for a walk on the beach, he played a trick on me, we sat on the shore, and that's it." Kagome quickly summarized the prior night's events but leaving out the most important part.  
  
Sango's jaw dropped, "You and InuYasha....k-kissed, didn't you?"  
  
Kagome blushed and turned around, once again facing the mirror.  
  
"You did! You and InuYasha kissed!"  
  
Kagome smiled and turned to Sango, "Well, what exactly went on between you and Miroku last night?!" Kagome asked, poking Sango in the shoulder with her pointer finger. Sango only rolled her eyes and leaned against the tile wall, "Trust me, nothing the least bit interesting."  
  
"That bad?" Kagome asked, turning to leave.  
  
"Yes! I swear he can't keep his hands to himself for a...." Sango's voice trailed off as they left the bathroom.  
  
The girl inside the last stall stood up, allowing her feet to touch the ground. Her eyes were narrow and angry. Vindictiveness shone brightly in her features. She walked out of the stall and looked at herself in the large mirror.  
  
He had broken up with her. Publicly humiliated her in front of the entire school. Broken her heart and shattered her pride. He had taken away every last ounce of her popularity with his words.  
  
And now....  
  
Now he had the nerve to take her biggest rival on a date and even go so far as to kiss her?  
  
He would pay.  
  
Even if it was the last thing she did.  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
Kagome smiled happily, gladly taking the cup of punch from InuYasha, who had so kindly, along with Miroku, gone to get some drinks. She looked around the large dimly lit auditorium, watching her friends and even some acquaitances dance around to the beat of the music along with their dates.  
  
"Why are you so quiet?"  
  
Kagome snapped her head to the side, glaring at InuYasha, "Huh?"  
  
InuYasha laughed, "Normally you'd be babbling on and on about something, what's wrong?"  
  
"Babbling on and on?! What's that supposed to mean?!"  
  
Sango and Miroku sweat-dropped, "Wanna dance?" Miroku asked, taking Sango's hand. Sango smirked at him, "Touch me and you're dead." she warned firmly, letting Miroku lead her to the dance floor.  
  
A few moments of silence passed between InuYasha and Kagome as they watched Miroku and Sango dance around.  
  
"So...aren't you gonna whine about me not dancing...or atleast ask me to?" InuYasha asked, turning his gaze to Kagome.  
  
Kagome just blushed and looked down at the table, "Well...I...I uh...I don't know how to dance."  
  
InuYasha laughed and shook his head, causing Kagome to look up, "What's so funny?"  
  
"I don't know how to dance either, so don't feel bad."  
  
Kagome smiled, 'Well, atleast we have some things in common..'  
  
Her thoughts were rudely interrupted when a loud smack was heard around the auditorium, followed by Sango's angry voice, "Pervert!"  
  
InuYasha and Kagome sweat-dropped, shaking their head sadly. "Some things never change."  
  
*~+++~*~+++~*~+++~*~+++~*~+++~*~+++~*~+++~*~+++~*~+++~*~+++~*  
  
*~+++~*~+++~*~+++~*~+++~*~+++~*~+++~*~+++~*~+++~*~+++~*~+++~*  
  
*~+++~*~+++~*~+++~*~+++~*~+++~*~+++~*~+++~*~+++~*~+++~*~+++~*  
  
"You guys! Look at this!" Sango yelled, pointing to a poster pinned to the school bulletin board. Kagome and Rin walked up behind Sango, her eyes scanning over the bright orange piece of paper:  
  
Talent Show  
  
Christmas Fund Raiser  
  
December 10  
  
Sign Up Here:  
  
Kagome took a step back, "Yeah, and?"  
  
"Let's sign up." Sango suggested, reaching for a pen and scribbling her, Kagome, and Rin's names down on the signup sheet.  
  
Kagome sweat-dropped, Sango's crazy ideas would be the death of her, "And just what do you suppose we do for this talent show?"  
  
"Well," Sango thought out loud "I'm good at playing drums, sorta, and Rin...she's good at the keyboard, and you, Kagome, you're a great singer. All we need is a song and we'll be all set!"  
  
Sango looked up at Kagome, stardom shining brightly in her features, while Kagome's expression was a little more on the shocked side, "What?! Me? Sing? In front of the entire school?!"  
  
"Yeah, Kagome, you've got a great voice!" Rin reassured, patting Kagome's back.  
  
Kagome thought about it for a while, "And just what do you presume we sing?"  
  
For a moment there was silence between the three while Sango and Rin stared at the ground. Sango looked up and smiled, "I'm sure we'll find the perfect song, we just need to find our inspiration."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat, "Oh brother."  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"Has anyone seen InuYasha?" Kagome asked, plopping down at the small wooden outdoor lunch table.  
  
Miroku glanced up from his textbook long enough to give a quick answer, "He didn't come to school today."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I..uh....I don't know."  
  
Sango pushed her tray aside, "Why do I always get the feeling that there's something you're not telling us?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Kagome shook her head at the bickering couple and rested it on the palm of her hand. The Homecoming Dance had gone by almost perfect. Who was she kidding? Aside from the couple of slaps Miroku received while dancing, for putting his hands on inappropriate places, the dance had been perfect.  
  
"Kagome? Earth to Kagome!"  
  
Kagome snapped back to reality, coming face to palm with Sango's hand. "What?"  
  
"Why are you looking for InuYasha?"  
  
"Oh, I just...I don't know."  
  
Sango grabbed an apple from Kagome's tray and took a bite, "Why not just go by his house after school today?"  
  
Miroku slammed his book down on the table, "I don't think that's such a good idea."  
  
"Is there something you're not telling us?" Sango asked, eyeing Miroku suspiciously.  
  
"No!" Miroku said, waving his hands in front of his face, "I'm just saying that InuYasha must have a reson for not being in school today, so maybe he just doesn't want to be bothered.  
  
Sango laughed, "It's too late. I already brought it up, she's not going to listen to you."  
  
Kagome thought it over for a minute, "I'm going."  
  
Sango took another bite of the apple, "I told you she wouldn't listen to you." Sango said, sticking her tongue out at Miroku and looking down. "Agh!"  
  
"What?!" Kagome and Miroku asked in unison, staring at Sango's horrified expression as she tossed the apple across the outdoor cafe.  
  
"There was a worm in that apple!"  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Kagome quickly checked herself over in her compact mirror before ringing the doorbell to InuYasha's house, a few moments later a woman came to the door. Kagome eyed her for a moment. Her hair slightly resembled Kikyo's, the only difference being the part in her bangs. She wore a long blue kimono and her eyes were dark and sad.  
  
"Yes, how may I help you?" the woman asked, her voice soft and bearly audible.  
  
"Uhm, I'm here for InuYasha. Is he around?"  
  
The woman eyed Kagome for a moment, "Are you a friend of his?"  
  
Kagome smiled sweetly, "Yes, a very close friend."  
  
The woman smiled back and beckoned Kagome to come inside.Kagome gladly walked in and looked around, basking in the beauty that surrounded her.  
  
"Will you please show Miss..."  
  
"Kagome, Kagome Higurashi."  
  
The woman smiled and turned back to the short man before her, "Will you please show Miss Higurashi to my son's room?"  
  
Kagome's gaze snapped to the woman. 'So this is InuYasha's mother. She's so beautiful.'  
  
"Why certainly." the butler replied, beckoning Kagome to follow.  
  
Kagome walked up the stairs, following close behind the butler, afraid of getting lost in the huge house she was currently walking through. The short, sort of round man led her up to the second floor and stopped in front of a large polished cherry red wooden door.  
  
"Master InuYasha is here." the man said, signaling toward the door.  
  
'Master InuYasha?' Kagome thought. She couldn't help but burst out laughing, gaining a strange look from the butler.  
  
"Uhm, sorry. Thank you..."  
  
"Myouga, my name is Myouga. And you're very welcome."  
  
Kagome regained posture and knocked lightly on the door. When she received no answer, she figured he was asleep and walked in. Why not surprise him?  
  
Kagome smirked, seeing the lump in the middle of the bed covered by a royal blue blanket. She tip toed over to the bed, and sat down. InuYasha mumbled something and flipped over, feeling her weight settle down beside him.  
  
"InuYasha, I met your mother, she's really nice!" Kagome said loudly, causing the lump beside her to grumble.  
  
Kagome beamed down at InuYasha as he slowly slid his eyes open, only they weren't their normal golden amber color, but chocolate brown.  
  
"Inu...Yasha?"  
  
InuYasha's eyes snapped completely open and he looked up. Quickly covering himself with the blanket so that only his mouth showed, he smiled "Uh...hi Kagome.W-what are you doing here?"  
  
"InuYasha, is that you? What happened to you?"  
  
InuYasha sighed, 'Better now than never.' he thought, removing the blanket so that all of his features showed.  
  
Kagome's eyes ran up and down his body, soaking up the shock that came with this new look. She reached out to touch a lock of his black hair and he backed away. "Kagome, there's something I have to tell you."  
  
"You dyed your hair and got contacts?!" Kagome asked, practically yelling. She had liked his old look it had stood out, his glowing silver hair and entrancing golden amber eyes. How would she ever get used to this...this...new black-haired, brown-eyed InuYasha?  
  
"What?! No!"  
  
"Then..."  
  
"I'm getting to that." InuYasha sighed, realizing she would've found out sooner or later about his little 'secret'. He just wished it would've been later.  
  
InuYasha took in a deep, nervous breath, "Kagome, I'm a demon....well, half demon. And my brother, Sesshoumaru , is a full-blooded demon. Our late father was a demon who was well known for business skills. He first married Sesshoumaru's mother, a full demon who eventually disappeared into thin air and was eventually found dead."  
  
"Then he married my mother, who was a human. Our father died shortly after my birth too, and left this estate to Sesshomaru. Sesshoumaru and I aren't the best of brothers and if it weren't for my mother, then I wouldn't be living here. But no one can find out about this. So promise me you won't tell a soul...not even your cat!"  
  
"How did you know I had a cat?"  
  
"Promise!"  
  
"I promise!  
  
A moment of silence blanketed the room before Kagome decided to speak, "So...you're not human?"  
  
"No."  
  
Kagome smiled and InuYasha glared at her, "Don't you care? I mean, every new moon, I'm going to be a whole new person! And you're sitting here like you don't care!"  
  
"That's because I don't."  
  
"What?" InuYasha glared at her, confusion evident in his features.  
  
"I don't care." Kagome repeated, "You're not a new person, InuYasha. Your looks may have changed, but your heart hasn't."  
  
Kagome sighed, watching InuYasha blush. She told the truth. It would take some time to get used to it, but eventually she would get used to the fact that InuYasha was a....demon. But for the time being, all she could do was stare into his brown eyes.  
  
Brown eyes...  
  
Kagome's eyes flickered for a moment, signaling that the wheels in her head were turning and InuYasha cocked an eyebrow, "Kagome?"  
  
A smile crossed her features and she reached in her purse and grabbed her cell phone, "InuYasha, thank you."  
  
"What did I do?!" InuYasha asked, but Kagome didn't answer. Instead she dialed a number and raised the phone to her ear.  
  
"Hello? Sango? I think I just found our inspiration."  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Yay! It took me sooooo long to write this chapter! Writer's block was killing me! Anyway, thanx so much for all of your reviews and can I ask you a favor? Can you read my new storys 'In My Eyes' and 'The Truth Behind Lies'? Please. Thanx....and review....!  
  
Plus, for silentmiko242's and Inuyasha's Princess17's help, I award them with....er....a thanx and an imaginary award! Thanx so much you guys!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
InuYashazKagome 


	7. Talent Show

A/N: Hey guys,  
  
I HAVE A REALLY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!!!  
  
Now that I've got your attention, all of my previous chapters have been combined and edited, accept for chapter one. So you may want to reread the last few chapters and also some chapters may have been rearranged or whatever. So please reread them just in case the plot has shifted.  
  
As for chapter four: Its a WHOLE NEW CHAPTER. I added in a completely new chapter too, so you really need to reread this entire story because I changed so much. And the last chapter I added a little something special.. ^_~  
  
Also I'm soooo sorry I haven't update in a while. I didn't really have writer's block...I was just lazy and didn't feel like typing the chapter up...yeah...you can throw stuff now...LoLz...well...here it is...after much debate about wether or not to remove this story...here's your long awaited chapter....he....he....he.....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha....or else Kikyo would still be dirt and Naraku would've been squished spider a long time ago....and I don't own the song 'Brown Eyes' by Destiny's Child.  
  
  
An Unwanted Prize   
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Sango!"  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Rin!"  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
The three girls sat in Sango's bedroom discussing their plans for the talent show. Kagome had proposed her plan to Sango and Rin and ever since, they'd been asking how she'd gotten the inspiration. She'd tried making up lies, such as she had gotten the idea from her brother or that she had thought about it while studying a chocolate milkshake. But nothing shook them off.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes, "Listen, guys, this isn't about where I got the idea from! I was signed up against my will, if you remember. So I didn't come here to chat about inspirations. I came here to eat popcorn and practice a little....and then maybe chat a little."  
  
"Whatever, Kagome, whatever..."  
  
  
  
~+~+~After Two Long and Excrutiating Weeks of Practice~+~+~  
  
  
  
The three girls stood nervously backstage while the group before them did their performance. It was almost their turn to go up and they were already shaking.  
  
InuYasha stood behind Kagome, rubbing her arms and trying to calm her down, "Kagome. Calm down, you'll do just fine."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and flattened her shirt. The last group had just exited the stage and the announcer was up doing his speech.  
  
"...now, let's welcome three girls from our senior class; Sango Tijiya, Rin Natsuko, and Kagome Higurashi!"  
  
The audience applauded as Rin, Kagome, and Sango began walking onstage, taking their places.  
  
"So far so good.' Kagome thought to herself as the music began to play. She took one last look at InuYasha before letting her voice flow into the microphone;  
  
_"Remember the first day when I saw your face?  
Remember the first day when you smiled at me?  
You stepped to me and then you said to me  
I was the woman you dreamed about.  
Remember the first day when you called my house?  
Remember the first day when you took me out?  
We had butterflies, although we tried to hide it  
And we both had a beautiful night."  
  
"The way we held each other's hand  
The way we talked, the way we laughed  
It felt so good to find true love  
I knew right then and there you were the one"  
  
"I know that he loves me 'cause he told me so  
I know that he loves me 'cause his feelings show  
When he stares at me, you see he cares for me  
You see how he's so deep in love  
I know that he loves me 'cause it's obvious  
I know that he loves me 'cause it's me he trusts  
he's missin' me if he's not kissin' me  
And when he looks at me, his brown eyes tell his soul"  
  
"Remember the first day, the first day we kissed?  
Remember the first day we had an argument? (more like the first month...)  
We apologized, and then we compromised  
And we haven't argued since.  
Remember the first day we stopped playin' games?  
Remember the first day you fell in love with me?  
It felt so good to say those words  
Cause I felt the same way too"  
  
"The way we held each other's hands  
The way we talked, the way we laughed  
It felt so good to fall in love  
And I knew right then and there you were the one"  
  
"I know that he loves me cause he told me so  
I know that he loves me cause his feelings show  
You see how he is so deep in love.  
And when he stares at me, you see he cares for me  
I know that he loves me cause it's obvious  
I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts  
And he's missin' me when he's not kissin' me  
And when he looks at me, his brown eyes tell his soul"_  
  
The music faded and the girls exited the stage. The audience went wild at their excellent performance. Kagome glanced at InuYasha and he smiled back, a blush crossing his face.  
  
"So how'd I do?" Kagome asked nervously.  
  
InuYasha laughed and embraced her tightly "You read my mind."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. 'He...he loves me?'   
  
She hadn't really meant to read his mind by singing the song. She knew the song wasn't completely true either. He hadn't really told her he loved her yet, nor had they had their first argument, but it was the point behind the words that she had really meant.  
  
"I wasn't talking about that!" Kagome smiled, "I was talking about how did I do?"  
  
InuYasha smiled down at her, "You did great.  
  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
  
"InuYasha.....I think I want a lollipop...."  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"....a lollipop and a freezy...."  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"I dink I wanna cotton candy too...."  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
Kagome sat up straight and rubbed her eyes, which were cloudy with sleep. "Huh?" she said in a sleepy tone.  
  
"Kagome, you're going to be late for school if you don't get up."   
  
Kagome looked up at her mother and then at her clock, 'AGHHH!!! Mom! How could you let me sleep so late?!"  
  
"I'm sorry, honey, but I tried to wake you up three times already, and each time you told me you'd get right up."   
  
Kagome shook her head and practically jumped into her closet, digging through the mounds of clothing for and outfit. "This is going to be a looong day..."  
  
  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
  
  
"No!"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Sango!"  
  
Sango sucked her teeth, "Kagome, please, just do me this one favor! It's only for one night!"  
  
Kagome sighed. Her day had been going perfect, up until Miroku asked Sango to hang out on Monday night. Since then, Sango had been constantly begging Kagome to take over baby sitting duty for her.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango whined, grabbing Kagome's attention, "Are you gonna answer? It's almost time for second period!"   
  
Kagome leaned against her locker and breathed out, knowing there was practically no way out of it, "Fine, but you owe me big time!"  
  
Sango smiled from ear to ear and turned to walk to her second period class, "Great! Thanks! Tonight at seven, don't be late!"  
  
"Gee...this'll be fun!" Kagome added a little squeal to the word fun and rolled her eyes just as InuYasha walked up.  
  
"Wanna come with me and Sango to the cafe after school today? We're supposed to be hanging out for a little while before I have to go back to her house to baby-sit Kohaku." Kagome asked, watching as InuYasha opened his locker.   
  
"I can't I have detention after school." InuYasha laughed.  
  
"What could you have possibly done to get detention so soon?" Kagome asked, turning to him.  
  
"History."  
  
"Got your name written down three times?  
  
"Yup."   
  
"What'd ya do?" Kagome asked, smiling.  
  
"The first time I told Mr. Wokano to shut up."  
  
"And the second and third?"  
  
"Second, he dared me to say it again, third was just for fun."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, "Smooth..."   
  
A moment of silence passed between the two before InuYasha spoke up.  
  
"Did you hear the news?  
  
"What news?" Kagome asked slamming her locker shut.  
  
"The plays been cancelled," InuYasha stuffed his bag into the small compartment.  
  
Kagome glared at him for a moment, her eyes void of all emotions. Then her anger flared, "You mean I wasted my life practicing for a play that was cancelled?!"  
  
"Yup, I guess so."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and walked down the hall, mumbling about wasted study time. InuYasha just shook his head and slammed his locker shut, walking to his next class.  
  
He walked down the school walkway; above him was no ceiling, just the clear sky, brick walls on both sides of him. He dragged his feet along the cement and wished he didn't have to go to English.  
  
InuYasha took a sharp turn into the school's third entrance and stopped. "Kikyo?"  
  
In front of him, Naraku stood, holding Kikyo tightly against the wall, their faces almost touching. Kikyo's features were locked in a look of pure fear. "Naraku...st-stop..."  
  
Naraku smirked and slammed Kikyo against the wall and walked away, leaving Kikyo leaning against the wall.   
  
"Kikyo!" InuYasha yelled, running up to her.   
  
"Stay away!" She yelled, her bangs hid her emotionless eyes, but tears still streamed down her face, "It doesn't concern you!"`  
  
InuYasha took a step back, "K..Kikyo...he just physically abused you! I'm not going to stand by and do nothing!"  
  
Kikyo sniffled and did something InuYasha hadn't expected, she hugged him, and tight. Her tears soaked through his shirt and he felt sympathy for his ex-girlfriend. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her and calm her.  
  
"InuYasha..." Kikyo's muffled whisper reached his sensitive ears, "please don't leave me."  
  
InuYasha closed his eyes and gulped, a picture of Kagome flashing in his mind, "Kikyo..I..."  
  
"Please..." she whispered, tightening her grip on him.  
  
He held her tighter, "I could never..."  
  
"Kikyo..." he thought aloud "what went so wrong? How did it end up like this?"  
  
A sound from his right caught his attention and he turned just in time to see a girl turning the corner, her black hair blowing behind her.  
  
"Kagome....?"  
  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
A/N:  
  
Yes, I did skip through the two weeks of practice and stuff because I got writer's block there, so I just did that. Don't be mad at me please.  
  
Ha! Take that silentmiko242, InuYasha'sPrincess17 and everyone one else who has cliffies! How's THAT for a cliffhanger! Mwahahahaha!!!  
  
LMAO!  
  
Anyway! Review and I'll update ASAP! Okay? Deal?  
  
Okay!   
  
Later Days!  
  
InuYashazKagome


	8. I Love You

A/N: Hey guys,  
  
I HAVE A REALLY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!!!  
  
Now that I've got your attention, all of my previous chapters have been combined and edited, accept for chapter one. So you may want to reread the last few chapters and also some chapters may have been rearranged or whatever. So please reread them just in case the plot has shifted.  
  
As for chapter four: Its a WHOLE NEW CHAPTER. I added in a completely new chapter too, so you really need to reread this entire story because I changed so much. And the last chapter I added a little something special.. ^_~  
  
Also I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in a while. My floppy disk wouldn't work, so I had to retype the ENTIRE chapter all over again...I was sooo pissed!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha....or else Kikyo would still be dirt and Naraku would've been squished spider a long time ago....and I don't own the song "Ordinary Day" by Vanessa Carlton.  
  
  
P.S. SPRING BREAK ROCKS!!!!  
  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
  
An Unwanted Prize  
  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
  
InuYasha pushed Kikyo away, glaring down at her, "Did you set this up?"  
  
Kikyo glared back dumbfounded and InuYasha shook his head and cursed under his breath, walking down the hall toward Kagome's next class, unfortunately the bell rang.  
  
"Shit!" he cursed, turning on his heel and heading down the hall to his class, hoping Kagome would still be there at lunch.  
  
All through class, InuYasha fidgeted, his eyes almost never leaving the clock. He cursed the time for moving so slow as he watched the minutes tick away like endless hours. When the bell finally rang, he was the first one out of class, rushing past the teacher and not even waiting to hear his homework assignment.  
  
InuYasha ran through the halls and entered to outdoor cafe, scanning it for familiar faces. He rushed over to a table and slammed his hands down, "Has anyone seen Kagome?" he asked, gazing down at Miroku and Sango, who glowered back at the person who had so rudely interrupted their conversation and their lunch.  
  
"Yeah, I saw her in the office last period." Sango said, chewing on her bread, "She checked out and left early after a conversation with Rin. She seemed really upset."  
  
"Fuck." InuYasha cursed, noticing he had been doing a lot of it lately. He looked around the outdoor before turning his attention back to Sango, "She went home?"  
  
Sango rolled her eyes, swallowing her hamburger, "No, she went to Australia to hop around with the kangaroos" she replied sarcastically in an Australian tone.  
  
InuYasha glared at her for a moment, "Hahaha...very funny bitch."  
  
"Don't call my Sango a bitch!" Miroku cut in, looking up at InuYasha who was giving him a death glare in return, "What did you say?"  
  
Miroku smiled, quickly standing up and picking up his tray, "I was just saying how I was going to go throw this out. Do as you please."  
  
Sango sweat-dropped and InuYasha nodded, giving Miroku's retreating form a 'that's-what-I-though-you-said' look.  
  
  
~+~+~  
  
  
InuYasha walked up to Kagome's door and hesitantly knocked. Kagome's mother opened the door a few moments later, smiling. She motioned for InuYasha to come in and he obeyed.  
  
"She's upstairs." Ms. Higurashi said, walking into the kitchen and picking up her purse, "I'm going out to pick up some groceries. I shouldn't take long so don't try anything."  
  
InuYasha nodded, blushing furiously. He turned to his left and noticed a small, almost hidden stairway that was shadowed in darkness. He slowly climbed them and found himself in another hallway. He opened the first door on his right and peered in.  
  
His eyes fell on Kagome's sleeping form and he mentally cursed. Taking a few steps toward her, InuYasha debated whether or not to wake her up or just wait. He decided to wait.  
  
He'd talk to her in the morning.  
  
InuYasha made his way out of Kagome's room, down the dark stairs, and out of the almost empty house. He slowly walked to his car, mumbling under his breath about wasted time.  
  
He put the key in the ignition and turned, only to get a sputter in response. He tried again...and again...and again before his annoyed gaze fell on the small gasoline gauge that was on empty.  
  
"Fuck!" InuYasha slammed his hand against the steering wheel. He sat in his seat for a few minutes debating what to do. He couldn't go anywhere with an empty tank but he couldn't just leave his car here.  
  
He sighed heavily. He would have to ask Kagome to take him to the gas station, but she was mad at him...would she do it?  
  
InuYasha sighed again, stepping out of his car and walking up to Kagome's door. He knocked lightly. A few seconds passed before Kagome answered, her facial expression twisted in annoyance, "What do you want?"  
  
InuYasha gave her a confused look, "Weren't you just asleep?"  
  
"I was faking it."  
  
InuYasha raised an eyebrow and stared at the ground while Kagome glared at the top of his head, "What do you want?"  
  
InuYasha looked up and flashed her a smile, "Can you do me a favor?"  
  
  
~+~  
  
  
InuYasha sat uncomfortably in the passenger's seat of Kagome's car. At first Kagome had been reluctant to go anywhere with him but after a little reluctant begging and groveling on InuYasha's part, she gave in, claiming she was only doing it out of pity. So there he sat, in the front seat on the way back to Kagome's house, watching the scenery fly by.  
  
Kagome reached over and turned on the radio, letting the music fill the car and dissolve some of the tension that was nagging at her.   
  
_  
Just a day  
Just an ordinary day  
Just tryin' to get by  
Just a boy  
Just an ordinary boy..._  
  
  
More scenery flew by and InuYasha let himself be distracted by the music and let it take his mind off of his problems. He noticed Kagome's house up ahead and sighed with relief.  
  
InuYasha watched out the window as Kagome's house flew by just like the rest of the scenery. He looked out the back window at the house as it grew smaller and smaller, "Uh, Kagome, I could've swore you lived back there."  
  
Kagome smiled, biting back tears, "InuYasha, we need to talk."  
  
  
_But he was lookin' to the sky  
And as he asked me if I'd come along  
I started to realize that everyday he finds just what he's lookin' for  
Like a shooting star he shines  
He said   
Take my hand  
Live while you can  
Don't you feel the dreams are right in the palm of your hand_  
  
  
Kagome made a left and turned into a vacant parking lot. She stopped the car of to the side and sat there for a moment staring straight ahead, trying to sort out her thoughts into the endless categories that filled her mind. Her mind was a runway, full of every question and thought imaginable, but right now was focused on the task ahead of her - InuYasha.  
  
"Why?" she whispered, her voice cracked as all the tears she worked so hard to keep locked up broke free.  
  
InuYasha, who had been silent up until now, turned his gaze to her, "Why what?"  
  
  
_And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel, no  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
You'd swear those words could heal_  
  
  
Kagome shook her head and stepped out of the car, closing the door behind her door and leaning her back against it. InuYasha stepped out and walked around the car, standing in front of her. Their eyes locked for a moment before Kagome reached up to wipe her tears away,   
  
  
_And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine  
And to know he's no stranger  
For I feel I've held him for all of time_  
  
  
"Rin told me she saw you and Kikyo together."  
  
_'So it wasn't her I saw, it was Rin.'_ InuYasha looked down, "Kagome, it's not what you think."  
  
"Then what is it? Tell me what I'm wrong about, InuYasha, so I can understand."  
  
InuYasha took a deep breath and looked down at her "Kagome, the only reason I was with Kikyo is because Naraku was hurting her. She needed me there and she is my ex, did you just expect me to stand there and watch Naraku beat on her?"  
  
_  
And he said   
Take my hand  
Live while you can  
Don't you feel the dreams are right in the palm of your hand,  
In the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand_  
  
  
"You were holding her, InuYasha."  
  
"She hugged me!" InuYasha threw his arms up, 'What is with her today?'  
  
Kagome reached up to brush away some more tears, "How can I trust you?"  
  
  
_Please come with me  
See what I see  
Touch the stars for time will not flee  
Time will not flee  
Can you see_  
  
  
"Kagome, just trust me."  
  
"Trust you?" Kagome looked taken back, "I can't believe you have the audacity to ask me to trust you?"  
  
"Isn't that what relationships are about?"  
  
"With Kikyo in the picture, it isn't much of a relationship."  
  
"Are you jealous of her?"  
  
"Do I look like I'm jealous of her?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Then you must be blind."  
  
InuYasha rolled his eyes and spoke without thinking, "Listen wench, would you just..."  
  
Kagome brought her hand up and slapped InuYasha, who took a step back and glared down at her.  
  
  
_Just a dream, just an ordinary dream  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy   
That ordinary boy  
Or was it all in my head?  
Did he ask if I would come along  
It all seemed so real_  
  
  
"InuYasha, I believed you. I trusted you. How could you?"  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"I loved you..."  
  
"Kagome." InuYasha growled, grabbing her arms.  
  
  
_But as I looked to the door  
I saw that boy standin' there with a deal  
And he said   
Take my hand  
Live while you can  
Don't you feel the dreams are right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand_  
  
  
"Kagome, listen to me!"  
  
"InuYasha, let go of me!" Kagome winced at the pain coursing through her upper arms, her circulation slowly being cut off.  
  
"Kagome, how can you think I would purposely hurt you?" InuYasha absentmindedly tightened his grip on Kagome, "I-I love you..."  
  
_  
Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just tryin' to get by  
Just a boy  
Just an ordinary boy  
But he was lookin' to the sky...._  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Yup that's all for this chapter...didja like? Please review and tell me. Once again, thanx to my two bestestest (yes I did that on purpose) Betas (no, not the fish) in the world - silentmiko242 and Inuyasha's Princess17!!!  
  
Also thanx to I LOVE INUYASHA and kikaru who suggested some of the ideas of this chapter...THANX A TON!  
  
So, did you guys like my reediting and longer chapters? If anyone knows the Japanese names for air, fire, and land, please tell me, I need it for my next chapter ^_^.  
  
Okay, thanx and review!  
  
Ja~ne  
  
Later Days!  
  
InuYashazKagome


	9. BabySitting and Bananas

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the extremely long wait. Writer's block was killing me, plus, I was so busy with homework, projects, and CMT (yes I live in the boring state of Connecticut) testing, that I hardly had time to do anything. But I've finally got the chapter done, so here it is !**  
  
----------  
  
**An Unwanted Prize  
  
Chapter Nine**  
  
----------  
  
**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha and Tachi, Kix cereal, Fruit-by-the-Foot, Trojan (you'll see), or Band-Aids........hehehe.....Band- Aids......hehe....  
  
_'I'm stuck on Band-Aid brand 'cause Band-Aids stuck on me!!!'  
_  
Sorry...too much soda...ya know...soda to me is like coffee to an old person...it's addictive....okay, enough of talking about my grandmother, on with the chapter!  
**  
----------  
  
Kagome stared at InuYasha, more tears pooling in her eyes. She didn't know what to say, everything was happening so fast. It had been less than two months since their first date and now he was telling her he loved her.  
  
Reaching up and wrapping her arms around InuYasha's neck, Kagome smiled to herself when she felt him hug her back. "I...I...I..."

She took a quick look at her watch and gasped, quickly pulling away and opening her car door. InuYasha looked at her quizzically and she signaled for him to get in, "I'm going to be late!"  
  
"For...?"  
  
Kagome jammed the key in the ignition, "I'm supposed to be baby-sitting Kohaku tonight."  
  
"Want me to help?"  
  
Kagome smiled, "Sure, I'd like that."  
  
"Yeah, don't want you to kill the poor kid."  
  
¬ ¬;  
  
----------  
  
"Okay," Sango began, picking up her purse and coat and making her way to the door," my parents should be back around nine, so I guess I'll be back by then."  
  
The door slammed behind Sango and Kagome, and Kohaku stared blankly at it, "Bye."  
  
The door reopened and Sango walked back in, smiling to play off her mistake, "Forgot...he's supposed to be picking me up."  
  
Kagome raised and eyebrow and bit her lip to keep from saying anything, "Mm mm mm."  
  
"Shutup."  
  
The doorbell rang and Sango stiffened, lightly brushing her hands over her hair. She pulled the door open and smiled, then frowned, "Oh, InuYasha. It's you."  
  
InuYasha furrowed his eyebrows, "I saw you walk outside then back in. Is everything okay?"  
  
Kagome let out a small noise, trying to sustain her laughter. Sango just rolled her eyes, "Just forget it. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Kagome dropped me off at her house so I could fill up my tank and then I drove over here to help her baby-sit."  
  
The doorbell rang again and Sango absentmindedly repeated her previous actions, smoothing down her hair and checking the mirror by the door before tugging it open, "Miroku! What a surprise!"  
  
Miroku raised and eyebrow and stared at her, "I thought we had this planned."  
  
"Yeah, well you never know who's gonna just pop up at your door these days." Sango muttered, tossing a glare at InuYasha and pushing Miroku out the door, "Be back by nine guys! See ya then."  
  
Staring blankly at the now closed door, InuYasha, Kohaku, and Kagome shook their heads and sighed. Kagome turned to Kohaku, "Well, you already had your dinner, so what do you wanna do now?"  
  
"TV time." Kohaku exclaimed, running over to the television and seating himself on the floor in front of the couch.  
  
Kagome walked over to the couch, followed by InuYasha, and grabbed the remote off from the coffee table. Hitting the 'On' button, Kagome plopped down on the couch. The television turned on, the numbers forty-three in big, bold, sea-green letters at the top.  
  
"New, self heating Trojan Brand!" the deep commercial voice boomed, "For those cold nights!"  
  
InuYasha and Kagome stared at the television, their eyes twitching and a crimson red blush crossing their features. InuYasha quickly grabbed the remote and turned the channel. They flipped through channel after channel until another manly voice caught their attention.  
  
"Next up on SCI Fi network. The Haunting at seven, followed by a behind the scenes look at Van Helsing."  
  
InuYasha quickly tossed the remote aside and ran into the kitchen, followed by a few grunts and sound of ransacking before InuYasha returned to the living room carrying a box of Kix cereal, a gallon of milk, three bowls and spoons, and two boxes of fruit-by-the-foot.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes as InuYasha plopped down beside her and started handing out bowls.  
  
Hours passed by like minutes and bowls and fruit-by-the-foot wrappers stacked up on the table as the three lost track of time and became more and more engrossed in the creepy movie about a haunted house.  
  
After the movie, Kagome stood up, outstretching her arms and arching her back, "Time for bed."  
  
InuYasha stared at her for a moment, "I don't even live here."  
  
Kagome stood up straight and turned to InuYasha, "Not you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Can you put Kohaku to bed, InuYasha, I have to clean up."  
  
"It's a woman's job to put the kids to bed!" InuYasha argued.  
  
"So?!"  
  
"So go do it!"  
  
Kagome glared at InuYasha before literally dragging Kohaku upstairs and into his room.  
  
"Can you tell me a story?" Kohaku asked modestly after he was tucked in. Kagome smiled down at him, "Sure." Pulling a chair from Kohaku's desk, Kagome seated herself next to his bed, "I'll tell you a story that my mother used to tell me when I was little. It's about a half demon and how he fell in love with a powerful priestess. A story of love and betrayal."  
  
"Hundreds of years ago, there was a half demon who was all alone in the world. He didn't have any friends because he wasn't full demon or human. One day, he heard of a magical jewel called the Shikon no Tama that could turn him into a full demon. While on his way to steal the jewel, he was stopped by a powerful priestess."  
  
"This meeting happened over and over again because the half demon just wouldn't give up. So, one day, the priestess was sitting alone when she sensed the half demon watching her. She called him out and told him that the jewel could also turn him into a human. After a while, the half demon realized he had fell in love with the young priestess and it was decided that he would use the jewel to become full human."  
  
_'Why does this story seem so familiar?'_ InuYasha thought, watching Kagome tally off the events of the story. He pushed the thought aside, making his way back down stairs.  
  
Kagome paused her story for a moment, looking back. She could've sworn she heard someone there. Shrugging it off, she continued the story. "On the day that the half demon was to turn human, the priestess went alone to find the half demon, carrying the jewel. She was attacked by a stranger and believed it was the half demon who had attacked her and stole the jewel. So she gathered the last of her strength and hunted the half demon down, pinning him to the Goshinboku. Then she died."  
  
"Five hundred years later, a futuristic girl..." Kagome trailed off, smiling down at Kohaku's sleeping form.  
  
Quietly placing the chair back at Kohaku's desk and creeping out of the room, Kagome made her way through the hall, down the stairs, and back into the living room, plopping down on the couch across from InuYasha.  
  
"Did you do your woman jobs?" InuYasha joked in a low voice.  
  
Kagome tossed a pillow at InuYasha and stood up, "Shut up. You're lucky you're a guy! Guys have it easy. You don't have to go through any of the things woman do."  
  
InuYasha glared up at her, "Being a guy is a lot of hard work. Especially when you're as good looking as me," he paused, laughing and pretending to smooth back his hair, "We go through...things..."  
  
"Perverted dreams and male PMS isn't exactly a lot of work."  
  
InuYasha gave her a blank stare before furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, "Perverted dream?"  
  
Kagome stared back for a few seconds before she burst out into a fit of laughter. InuYasha just stared, but eventually meaning dawned on him and a crimson red blush crossed his features, "SHUT UP!"  
  
"What...Did...I...Do...?" Kagome managed to say in between laughs, looking up at him from the floor and being met with a face full of pillow.  
  
Sango's parents walked in the door, looking around, then tossing InuYasha and Kagome a strange look when they stood up. The two were barely able to contain their laughter as Sango's father crossed his arms over his chest, reminding them of the Brawny man, "Where's Sango and what are you two doing here?"  
  
Kagome cleared her throat and stood up straight, "We're just here...uhm...helping her baby-sit and to keep her company. She just went out to get some...some..."  
  
"Bananas!" InuYasha broke in, putting on a guilty and obviously phony ear to ear smile. Sango's mother gave him a strange and confused look, "Bananas?"  
  
InuYasha laughed, "You know, good ol' potassium."  
  
Mrs. Tijiya opened her mouth to speak but, as if on cue, Sango rushed in the door, "Sorry, I'm late you guys I-" A look of horror crossed Sango's features as she noticed her parents presence. She put on an innocent look and smiled, "Mom...dad...you're back already."  
  
"Sango!" Kagome glared at the girl, winking a couple of times, "Did you get the bananas?"  
  
Sango just gave Kagome a blank stare, "What bananas?"  
  
InuYasha slapped his forehead and began pounding his forehead against the wall, "Stupid, stupid, stupid..."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**A/N:  
  
Hey you guys! I am so sorry for the long wait. I was sooo P.O.ed when writer's block got the best of me, but then after I had almost completed the chapter, my floppy screwed up so I had to retype it...then while I was retyping it...my computer froze and I hadn't saved it....needless to say I was beyond irritated.  
  
Also, I'm sooooo sorry for the really short chapter. I just wanted to update so bad...death threats were getting to me. And this was basically a filler chapter...nothing was realy supposed to happen.  
  
Hey, give a big round of....uh....whatever you do when you're on the computer....to my two favorite friends - Inuyasha's Princess17 and silentmiko. They're the bestest betas (no, not the fish) in the world.  
  
Oh, and please check out my one-shots and my poetry collection, though there's only one poem there so far.  
  
InuYashazKagome Recommended List:  
  
Inuyasha's Princess17: **

**1. Then From Love Until Forever **

**2. Rivers of the Heart  
**

**  
silentmiko242: **

**1. Imaginary **

**2. Broken Trust  
**

**  
Maiden of the Moon: **

**1. Fragment of Eternity  
**

**  
Well, that's that, please review and motivate me to update faster wouldn't you all like that?  
  
Review Please.  
  
Thanx again for all of your support and I really hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
  
Ja Ne  
  
InuYashazKagome**


	10. Practical Prank Gone Wrong

**An Unwanted Prize  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
A/N: Thanks sooo such to everyone who reviewed! I love you all a ton! Special thanks to the following:  
  
Inuyasha's Princess17 for being the best BETA (NOT THE FISH!) in the world! And if she doesn't update soon...I'm going to go crazy !  
  
Nikita-Pup for being my 600th Reviewer! Thanx Nikita-Pup  
  
Pinayazngrl for her review that actually gave me inspiration for this chapter. Only what she said in the review had nothing to do with my inspiration but it provoked my....oh forget it, just enjoy the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha and Tachi nor do I own Mickey Mouse, Disney world, Ramen or the box of Lucky Charms used in this chapter.**  
  
---------------  
  
Kagome quickly jumped off the step stool in InuYasha's room. Her trap was set and now all she had to do was wait. She seated herself on InuYasha's bed and stared at the door. It wasn't long before she heard footsteps on the other side of the door and the click of the doorknob, followed by a...  
  
**SPLASH**  
  
Kagome burst out laughing as the bucket of freezing cold water and ice cubes poured over onto...onto..  
  
...someone who wasn't InuYasha.  
  
"I am so sorry!" Kagome grabbed the towel she had ready for InuYasha and tossed it to the man, who glared back at her through soaked bangs, "Who are you?"  
  
"Well, I-I'm Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. I'm a...friend of InuYasha's."  
  
"Ah, so the half-breed has taken an interest in humans."  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow at his comment, "Who, may I ask, are you?" she asked, looking him up and down and taking notice at the similarities between him and InuYasha.  
  
"I am Sesshomaru, InuYasha's...brother." he spat the word as if it burned just to say it. Throwing the towel back at Kagome he turned and left the room, leaving a very confused Kagome staring at an empty spot.  
  
A few moments later InuYasha walked in.  
  
"Fuck!" he yelled, stepping on the wet spot on his rug, "What the hell..."  
  
"I wish you'd watch your language." Kagome laughed.  
  
"No." InuYasha bent over and took off his wet socks and held them up.  
  
"Then please use it a little less frequently."  
  
"Fuck, shit, damn, bitch."  
  
**- -; **"Some people just can't control their urges."  
  
InuYasha raised an eyebrow and picked up the bucket that was lying on the floor. He recognized it as the bucket Kagome had brought over, "Why is this here?"  
  
Kagome smiled sweetly, "Well, it was on the door but it fell over."  
  
"Why was your bucket on top of my door?"  
  
Kagome looked around for a moment before meeting InuYasha's gaze again, "Why was your door under my bucket?"  
  
InuYasha raised an eyebrow before turning around, "Just be careful where you leave your buckets."  
  
"It's not my fault" Kagome smirked, feeling hyper, "You should be more careful where you leave your doors."  
  
InuYasha turned around and gave Kagome a 'You've-got-to-be-kidding-me' look before shaking his head, sitting down on his bed, and tossing the bucket back where he found it. "Every year, my so-called family and I go on a vacation to multiple resorts during Christmas break. I guess it's supposed to be some sort of bonding experience or whatever. Well anyway, this year we're going to America to visit Disney World. I've already talked to your mother and she said it was fine, as long as we keep our hands to ourselves." InuYasha turned away blushing.  
  
"Are you serious?! Don't fuck with me!" Kagome screamed, completely ignorant of her own language, excitement evident in her features.  
  
InuYasha stared blankly at her for a moment, "I wasn't. I was going to wait for your answer but if that's what you want then..."  
  
"No!" Kagome rolled her eyes, "So, when are we leaving? In a few days, a week, a..."  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Didn't I already tell you that?"  
  
Kagome shrugged, "I stopped paying attention somewhere between Disney and the thought of Mickey Mouse."  
  
InuYasha narrowed his eyes at Kagome's stupid remark, "Mickey...Mouse..."  
  
"Dude! I still have to pack!" Kagome turned to run out the door, yelling over her shoulder, "Let's go!"  
  
InuYasha's eyes widened when he noticed the bucket right in Kagome's path. "Kagome! Wait! The bucket-"  
  
**:::Thud:::**  
  
Too late.  
  
--- --- ---  
  
"I can't believe you didn't tell me about this sooner."  
  
InuYasha rolled his eyes. He had been hearing the same lecture ever since they left his house and now he was at Kagome's house, watching her scramble around her room, tossing item after item into her luggage bag, "InuYasha, tell me more about your brother."  
  
InuYasha turned his gaze to her, "Why do you care?'  
  
"Well, I was sorta trying to play a joke on you and I filled the bucket with water and put on top of your door only it wasn't you that walked in, it was your brother. But that doesn't really matter, so why not fill me in on him since we'll be spending a week together anyway." Kagome said without breathing, putting on a big cheesy smile.  
  
"You what?!"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
InuYasha rolled his eyes and sighed, "You really wanna know about my brother?"  
  
"I asked, didn't I?"  
  
InuYasha sweat-dropped, "Well. He attends Tokyo University and graduated from some private school in Kyoto last year. Other than that, he's a cold, heartless jerk and we hate each other."  
  
Kagome turned and raised and eyebrow, "...hate each other?"  
  
"Long story."  
  
"Oh."  
  
InuYasha walked over to Kagome's window and stared up at the fading blue sky. "Hey, Kagome?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"What if someone shot a rocket full of paint into the atmosphere and it exploded and turned the sky purple?"  
  
Kagome stopped packing and turned around , "Then one day a little kid will ask 'Mommy, why is the sky purple?' and the mother will say 'Because an idiot decided to make his dream come true'."  
  
InuYasha stared blankly at her for a moment then turned back to look out the window, speaking sarcastically, "Gee, thanks."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, was that your dream?"  
  
InuYasha narrowed his eyes, "I'll be back."  
  
"Mm hm." Kagome mumbled, folding up a t-shirt and tossing it into her already stuffed luggage bag. An hour passed before InuYasha finally came back, stuffing Lucky Charms down his throat. Kagome starred at his, eyebrow cocked, "Hungry?"  
  
InuYasha nodded, "You're brother was trying to show me how to play some video game."  
  
"You could've just told me that you were hungry. I would've made Ramen."  
  
InuYasha's eyes widened.  
  
_Raaaameeeen...._  
  
Quickly tossing the box of cereal out the window, InuYasha was about to run to the kitchen when shouts caught his and Kagome's attention.  
  
"What the - "  
  
Kagome and InuYasha ran to the window and looked down, "Grandpa?"  
  
"Kagome!" Ji-Chan cried, holding up the box of Lucky Charms and waving it around in the air, "The Gods have sent a gift from above!"  
  
Kagome turned and glared at InuYasha, who just shrugged, "How about that bowl of Ramen?"  
  
**--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Finally, huh? LoLz, it sure has been a while. I think this story is really starting to live up to it's humor rating don't you? Well anyway, thanks so much for all of your support but I have a deal.  
  
Sorry for the short chapter again but it's either faster updates and shorter chapters or longer updates and longer chapters, plus this was only an information filler so nothing is really supposed to happen accept clue you into the events of the next chapter. Please don't review and tell me this was a short chapter because it only discourages me and makes me not even feel like updating.  
  
I'm not exactly sure when the next chapter will be up but it shouldn't be as long as long as it took for this chapter because of summer vacation! Yay! I'm going to high school!  
  
So is it a deal?  
  
Huh?  
  
Okay, review   
  
Next Chapter:  
  
To Disney and Beyond  
  
Oh Yeah: PS I already have a sequel to this planned....well...sorta, it's going...oh...you'll see...but the sequel will be great...with a WEDDING OR TWO! Here's the Summary!  
  
Title: A Prize Now Wanted  
  
Summary: After the events of 'An Unwanted Prize', InuYasha and Kagome are getting married and InuYasha wants only the best for his soon to be bride. Problem: Enter Kikyo and everything else that could make wedding planning a living hell.  
  
Yeah, so it basically follows the events of planning their wedding and stuff. I can't wait to start working on the sequel! But I still have about eight to ten chapters left in this story so it'll be a while before you see the sequel. Sorry.  
  
Please review my loyal and faithful readers. Luv ya all. Presents cookies to all reviewers and InuYasha's Princess17 and silentmiko242 All you guys are the best!  
  
InuYashazKagome**


	11. To Disney And Beyond

**A/N: Hey people! I'm back finally! But my computer's still broken. LoLz! Whelp, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy.**

**An Unwanted Prize**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Key:**

**: The next day**

**: Another time another place  
_'italics'_: Thoughts**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and tachi which is property of Rumiko Takahashi, nor do I own Disney World or Donald Duck or any other Disney characters which all belong to the late Walt Disney. So please don't sue me 'cuz I have nothing more to offer than fifty cents and that little jar of pennies next to my bed!**

**And to MIROKUHOUSHI who reviewed and asked if I actually read all my reviews...yeah, I do because I LOVE hearing what the readers have to say and most of the time they say things to make my laugh so it cheers up my day...but every once in a while there's that flame that just screws up my whole day...but oh well, I get over it.**

**-**

"Hello?" Inuyasha spoke into the small, silver, compact cell phone, setting his hair brush on the cherry wood vanity.

"Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Ki-Kikyo?"

"We need to talk."

Sitting down on his bed, Inuyasha flipped off the television and focused his attention on the conversation, "What about?"

Kikyo laughed, "Don't sound so serious, it's not as if I'm pregnant or anything."

"We both know that's not possible, now what do you want?"

"Well, I, uh...I was just wondering if you'd like to attend my Christmas party this week...you know, maybe we can get together."

A few moments of silence passed between the two and Inuyasha contemplated his next choice of words, "Kikyo, I'm with Kagome now. I can't make it to your party. She's coming with my family and me on vacation. I'm sorry."

Kikyo's hopeful tone disappeared, "Oh...I-I'm sorry to hear that."

"I've got to go. Talk to you later, Kikyo."

"Inuyasha, wait. I-I'm sorry...about what happened between us."

Inuyasha thought for a moment then shook his head, "Yeah, me too."

-

Kagome flopped over on an unfamiliar yet very comfy, queen-sized bed. Her eyes scanned the television as she flipped through the channels. She sighed in boredom when she finally came to the conclusion that there wasn't anything on.

Flipping the television off, she flopped over on her back and stared at the ceiling, finding it hard to sleep with all of the excitement that was built up inside her. Kagome looked around the guest bedroom she was spending the night in. Everything was so orderly and expensive-looking, like one of those rooms that are only for show and not to ever be stepped in.

She glanced over at the small, black, digital alarm clock - 12:19. _'It's getting late. I'll never be able to wake up tomorrow morning' _The sound of a door opening caught Kagome's attention and she once again turned over, facing the door as Inuyasha came in and plopped down on the bed beside her. Raising an eyebrow, Kagome placed her head on her the palm of her hand and stared at him, "Can't sleep I see."

"Feh." Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and stared into space, eyebrows furrowed. Kagome furrowed her own eyebrows in confusion, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Kagome shook her head in annoyance and stood up, walking to the door and stopping in the doorway. "Whatever, do you mind if I go get a late night snack?"

Inuyasha shook his head, his eyes were still cloudy and staring into space and Kagome wondered if he had even heard her. Shrugging it off, she walked out of the room and down the hall, passing Inuyasha's open-doored room on the way. Making her way down the long staircase that led downstairs, she turned the corner into the kitchen and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Sesshomaru standing there.

"Hi." Kagome smiled, taking a glass cup out of the dish dispenser and turning on the faucet.

Sesshomaru mumbled something under his breath and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Kagome staring at the door with a raised eyebrow, "Can you say social development classes?"

Kagome poured herself a glass of soda and grabbed a smores pop tart out of the freezer. Turning and leaving the kitchen, she stopped right outside of the door and thought for a moment, _'How do I get back upstairs?'_ Kagome shrugged and followed her instinct and, two pop tarts and a few annoyed grunts later, found the way back to her room.

She passed Inuyasha's bedroom on the way by and an annoying beeping sound caught her attention. Kagome glanced around to check if the coast was clear before walking into Inuyasha's room and making her way over to his desk where the sound was coming from. She stared down at his cell phone then picked it up, her eyes scanning over the front.

_You have 1 new text message(s)._

Kagome bit her lip then turned around. No sign of Inuyasha. Heh, what would it hurt to snoop just once? She flipped the cell phone open and hit the 'Read Message' button. A blue box filled the tiny screen;

_Inuyasha, _

_Please think over what I said on the phone earlier…about getting together sometime. I really think we can work things out. Well, I'm running out of space. Seeya around._

_Kikyo_

Apparently it could hurt to snoop a little.

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked back to her room, tossing the cell phone on Inuyasha's lap, "I believe you have a message."

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows and looked down, his eyes skimming through the message while Kagome made herself comfortable in bed. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and shook his head, "Kagome, I don't-"

"Listen Inuyasha, I'm really tired. What do you say we talk about this another time?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Inuyasha stood up and walked toward the exit, stopping in the doorway and turning around, "Goodnight Kagome."

Kagome reached over and switched off the lamp, "Goodnight Inuyasha."

Kagome's hand reached out from underneath her blanket and bopped around the wooden nightstand in search of the alarm clock. Suddenly, the door shot open and light poured into the room. Someone plopped down on the bed next to Kagome, who grumbled something and turned over.

"Kagome?"

"Perhaps it'd be best if we left her here."

Kagome heard a click and turned back over, opening her eyes and peering up at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, who were already dressed. Her eyes shot open and she sat up straight, "What time is it!"

Inuyasha stood up and checked his watch, "It's around eight thirty and our plane leaves in about an two and a half hours...which means we leave in about...thirty minutes. This should give us just enough time to get parked, check our bags, get our tickets, and have breakfast before the plane leaves."

"What happened to my alarm?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest, "You kept on hitting the 'snooze' button."

"And we attempted to wake you twice already but it was pointless." Sesshomaru said, turning toward the exit.

Kagome jumped out of bed and grabbed her pre-picked clothes off from the chair, turning toward Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and pushing them out the door, "Out, out, out. I got to get dressed!"

"Hmph, you should've been dressed an hour ago."

**-**

"Wait up!"

"Hurry up! If you hadn't taken so long getting dressed we would've been here on time!"

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Ms. Higurashi made their way through the airport with Kagome chasing behind them. They had just barely made it to the terminal when they announced that their flight was to begin boarding.

Kagome felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket and she quickly answered it, "Hello?"

"Hi!" Sango's perky voice emanated from the small flip phone, "Where are you?"

"I'm at the airport, I can't talk for long."

Inuyasha 'hmph'ed, "You shouldn't be talking at all, we've gotta go."

Kagome heard Sango's voice lower, "Alright, let me just ask you this one thing. What happened between you and Inuyasha last night?"

Kagome's eyes widened and she barely held on to the cell phone, "Do I really look like that kind of girl to you!"

Everyone in the terminal turned around and stared blankly at Kagome, then turned angry glares to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, who walked away whistling, hands in pockets. Kagome looked around the terminal, smiling from ear to ear.

Kagome giggled to herself and shook her head, "Listen Sango, we're boarding so I'll talk to you when we get there. Bye." Kagome shut the cell phone and handed the ticket master her ticket, followed by Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Ms. Higurashi.

They boarded the plane and quickly found their seats. Kagome sighed; slightly annoyed that she would have to spend the next twenty hours next to Inuyasha.

She managed to ignore his mindless nagging and complaining until the plane finally began its take-off run, when he made some stupid comment about the plane blowing up, which caused Kagome to twitch.

"Can you shut-up? Can you _please_ just _SHUT-UP?_" Kagome yelled, and quickly regretted it. People in front of her turned around, the people across from her turned their heads to the side, and the people behind her stood up and looked over the seats. She grinned and rolled her eyes, turning her gaze out the window as the airplane tilted up off from the ground and began its flight.

Inuyasha shrugged it off and began to fiddle with the one of the small pins the stewardess was handing out. When he finally got fed up with trying to figure out how to get it open, he threw it over his shoulder, gaining an annoyed mumble from the person behind him. Inuyasha looked out the window, "So that's what we look like to God."

Kagome rolled her eyes, still mildly upset about the previous night's events, "Yeah, sure, whatever."

That was it. Inuyasha had finally gotten fed up with Kagome's mood swing and did all but yell, "What is your problem? We're on our way to America. A-MER-I-CA! And all you can do is act like you just found out bad news. Like your mom got into an accident or your brother died or..."

"...or that my boyfriend's cheating on me. Hm, hasn't happened yet but it can't be too far off considering he's getting text messages from his _EX_ girlfriend."

At that moment, everything clicked for Inuyasha. It was like everything had fallen into place for him.

Kagome rolled her eyes and turned back to stare out the window, _'God he could be so clueless sometimes.'_

Inuyasha turned toward Kagome, "I didn't -"

"Spare me, Inuyasha." Kagome interrupted, putting up her hand, "I don't need your excuses. I'm not worried about it and I can't control you. So can we please just drop the subject and have a nice vacation?"

Inuyasha continued to stare at her for a few moments then nodded his head slowly and mumbled, "Whatever."

-

Kagome flopped backwards onto a freshly made hotel bed. It was so relaxing to finally be able to stretch and lay down on a comfortable bed after almost a full two days of traveling and sitting.

Looking over toward Inuyasha's mother, whom she was sharing a room with, Kagome smiled, gaining a smile in return.

The silence in the room was a bit too much for Kagome, so she was relieved when Inuyasha burst in the room, though Kagome wasn't quite ready for what she was about to be faced with.

"Hey Kagome, I'm goin' down to the pool. You comin'?"

Kagome sat up straight and turned to look at Inuyasha. There stood Inuyasha, wearing only swim trunks and a towel around his neck. She barely kept her jaw from dropping in awe. She had watched a lot of guys on TV and seen a lot of male models in magazines but never before had she seen such perfection. Never before in her life had she seen such a flawless and well-chiseled stomach. Kagome reluctantly pulled her eyes away from his chest, cheesing, "I uh...uh...I uh...yeah...I-I-I...I'll...just let me get uhh...get uh... uhm..."

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow, "...changed?"

Kagome smiled and reluctantly pulled her eyes away from his chest again. "Changed! Yeah, just, uhm, let me go get changed." Kagome walked over to her suit case, took out her bathing suit, and began walking toward the bathroom, staring at Inuyasha the entire time and completely oblivious to how much of an idiot she was making out of herself.

Inuyasha took a step forward, noticing something Kagome was obviously too wrapped up to notice, "Kagome, watch out for the wall..."

:Thud:

Kagome walked straight into the wall and fell backwards onto the floor, scratching furiously at her head in an attempt to rub the pain away.

Inuyasha's mother put a hand up to cover her mouth and laughed silently as Kagome stood up with a huge, cheesy smile and ran into the bathroom.

It wasn't long before Kagome came back out with a two piece bikini on, and now it was Inuyasha's turn to ball.

He had also seen his share of swimsuit models and movies but Kagome had a way of walking with grace, even in a bikini. Her perfect petite body blew him away. Never before had he met a girl that had both an enchanting personality and a body that could make his mind wander to things that Miroku probably thought about on a daily basis.

"Are you coming?" Kagome cocked an eyebrow and walked out the door, followed by Inuyasha who was still in a bit of awe.

The pool was huge, literally, with a tiny island in the middle large enough to fit colored status of Donald Duck, Jiminy Cricket, and some dude with a sombrero. Kagome and Inuyasha set their stuff down on the first available lounge chair they could find, which they were lucky to find due to the fact that the whole pool area was crowded with other kids and adults who were residing there.

Kagome walked over to the stairs and took each step one by one into what she thought was the freezing cold water while Inuyasha took the simple way and just jumped right in.

Swimming up to a shivering Kagome, Inuyasha laughed, "You might as well just jump right in before I help out there."

"I'd like to see you try." Kagome smirked.

"Oh really?" Inuyasha laughed, ducking under the water, swimming beneath Kagome and lifting her up, then allowing her to slide off his back and fall into the water. The entire time, people around them stared as Kagome screamed bloody murder.

They spent the rest of the day swimming, dunking, and splashing each other until one finally gave up. Of course taking breaks in between to stop by the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat or to hang out in the arcade or gift shop for a while.

Inuyasha looked up at the night sky and, for the first time in a while, realized just how dark it was getting.

"Come on Kagome, it's getting late!" Inuyasha yelled, wrapping a towel around his shoulders.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Okay Inuyasha." she said with a disappointed tone, swimming to the stairs.

Inuyasha watched in awe as Kagome climbed the stairs of the pool. It was every guys dream to see a hott, soaking wet girl in a bikini and his was finally coming true...until some over excited kids playing tag ran by and knocked him back into the pool.

When Inuyasha resurfaced, Kagome was bent over laughing. He blew a wet strand of hair from his eyes and mumbled to himself, "This is going to be a long vacation."

**-**

**Phew. That was quite a chapter to write, huh? Finally. More of a filler than anything though. Anyway, I am so very, very sorry that took so long, my computer is still broken and...yeah...so we're getting a new one.**

**First off, gotta say thanks to Inuyasha's Princess17 and silentmiko212 because without them, I wouldn't be where I am now because I'd have so many mistakes you wouldn't understand a thing I write.**

**Okay, you're probably wondering why I didn't just make them go to the Disney World in Japan. Okay, there is only one reason I can think of at the moment and that's that I've been to the Disney in Florida about fifty thousand times before and I'll probably just base the whole vacation on my own experiences since I know every ride and every street like I know the back of my hand...wow...that sounded so cliché.**

**But anyway, see ya'll lata! Feel free to IM me at any time with any questions, comments, or boredom...or at least when we get our new comp sometime soon.**

**Later Days and thanks for all of your support.**

**InuyashazKagome**


	12. What Is This Feeling?

**Authors Note:** Oh my God! It has been sooo long! LoLz. I'm so sorry you guys, there has just been so much going on and I'm just trying to get my life back on track. So please, please, please forgive me... and make the angry mob outside my house go away... thank you. LoLz. Luv ya guyz! Oh and to find out story stats and everything, you can check my profile. All of the info will now be posted there from now on. Oh yeah. Guess what! My computer...isnt fixed, but I got a new one. Hey, I was looking over my reviews this morning and I was just like... "Awww..." I mean I love you all to death! Now I know what a super star must feel like...I love all my readers! You guys are so supportive and sweet. And I just want to say thanx to all of you for your support and reviews. Now, how about we get to the chapter? Huh? 

**IMPORTANT! IF YOU LOVE MY STORIES PLEASE READ:** Maybe you all know, maybe you don't know about the little plagerizer who stole my story 'To See You Happy' and called it her own. Luckily deleted the story from her account but she still has her account so I won't say her pen name. Point is, if you wish to use my stories, please, inform me that you're going to use them by sending me and email including the website you're using them on AND please use them on a different site AND please give me some credit as in copyrighting them to me. I spend ALOT of time working on these stories (as you can see by how long it takes me to update) and it's REALLY irritating when people call them their own work. 

**An Unwanted Prize **

**Chapter Twelve**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and tachi which is all copyrighted to Rumiko Takahashi... blah blah blah, you know, this is getting really clìche. Anyway, I also don't own Disney, The Magic Kingdom, Epcot, The Animal Kingdom, MGM Studios, or Downtown Disney. Wow, Disney World really is big. LoLz 

**Note:** This chapter mainly revolves around Sesshomaru and his feelings and past...so get ready for major SESSHY!  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

"Kagome, that was a waste of a perfectly good twenty dollars." 

"Yeah but who's the one complaining from the heat? Not me! Wanna know why? Because I have this!" Kagome half yelled, sticking a blue spray bottle with a small with a portable fan attached to the top and a Disney logo printed across the plastic in Inuyasha's' face. 

"Hmph." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, turning his gaze to Sesshomaru, "How can you breathe in that thing?" 

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and blinked. He hadn't even broken a sweat in his plain white jeans and long sleeved shirt. It caused Kagome to wipe her forehead, just looking at him was making her hot. 

"Inuyasha..." his mother sighed, "Let's not start anything." 

Kagome smiled to herself and looked around at all of the American tourists. She could barely believe how hot it was and the up and down weather; one minute it was sun showers and the next minute the sun was shining down and the rain had cleared. Her eyes fell on Sesshomaru. He looked so hot yet there wasn't a drop of sweat on his forehead. 

Sesshomaru kept pace with the rest of his family. He was completely disgusted at being surrounded by so many humans but he kept his opinions to himself. He could feel eyes on him and when he turned his gaze to the small girl walking beside Inuyasha, her eyes quickly changed directions. Sesshomaru thought it pathetic how his half - brother could so easily fall for the weaker race despite his heritage. But he wasn't quite sure. He felt there was something about this girl that rose long dead emotions within him. He had known her for almost three days and her presence was causing things to happen within himself that irritated him. 

Sesshomaru's attention was so focused on the girl that he failed to notice where he was going and bumped into a young man, knocking him over. The man looked up through black bangs and Sesshomaru just let out a low growl and looked back at the stranger with a look that could send shivers through anyone. The man quickly stood up and muttered a low apology, running off quickly. 

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes, "You could've apologized." 

Sesshomaru ignored him and turned, "I'm going back to the hotel." 

Inuyasha let out an irritated sigh and his mother turned and kept walking. Kagome stood there for a few more moments staring at Sesshomaru's back growing smaller as her got further away. His attitude and actions had a depressing effect on her emotions. It pained her to see someone so full of hatred and she wondered what could've possibly happened to him to make him that way. She had never seen anyone so cold and distant in her entire life. 

"Earth to Kagome!" 

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and turned her attention to the boy standing in front of her, waving his hand in front of her face. "Huh?" 

"Oh, no, don't snap out of your daydream on account of me." Inuyasha took a step back and crossed his arms over his chest, "I'll just stand here a few more hours until you're ready to go." 

Kagome smiled and started walking, stopping for a moment beside Inuyasha, "Oh Inuyasha, you're such a humorist." 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

"Inuyasha! I'm not finished speaking to you!" 

Inuyasha just 'hmphed' and kept on walking towards the bathroom, "When you're done trying to lecture me about the 'proper' way to act then you can call me. I'm gonna go take a shower." 

Kagome huffed and plopped down on the bed, her arms crossed over her chest, "He can be so stubborn sometimes." She mumbled to herself. 

"How do you put up with that pathetic half-d - " Sesshomaru cut off and stood up, turning his gaze toward the television and pretending to take interest. 

Kagome raised an eyebrow and smiled, "It's okay, he already told me." 

Sesshomaru turned his gaze to Kagome so fast he must've given himself whiplash. A look of disgust crossed his face and he growled, "It sickens me how that pathetic mutt can trust the weaker race so easily." 

"Not all of us are totally horrible you know." Kagome furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, she didn't understand how anyone could be so cynical. 

"Hm..." Sesshomaru breathed doubtfully and turned to look out the window. 

_"What is this?"_ Sesshomaru thought to himself _"What is this feeling that causes my heartbeat to speed up?"_ He brushed the thought aside, blaming the strange feeling on his own personal weaknesses. 

"Can I ask you a question?" Kagome turned her gaze to Sesshomaru, "If you don't mind." 

Sesshomaru let out what sounded like a low growl, granting Kagome's wish to go ahead and ask. Kagome turned her gaze to the floor, "Why do you hate Inuyasha so much? I mean, sure he can be a real idiot at times but he's pretty okay most of the time." 

Sesshomaru growled and turned to leave, slamming the door behind him, he wouldn't share his personal business with a human, better yet a human that his hanyou half - brother brought home. 

"He doesn't like humans let alone talking to them about his personal affairs." 

Kagome turned to find Inuyasha leaning up against the wall behind her, his arms crossed over his chest. 

"He blames my mother for the death of our father." 

"Wow." Kagome blinked, her attention was locked on Inuyasha, who walked over and seated himself on the bed beside her, his head hanging low so that his bangs covered his eyes, "My mother had gotten herself into some trouble with another man who was in love with her. Our father went to protect her ... and died saving her." 

Kagome placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, "I'm sorry." 

"Heh, he should consider himself lucky. He knew father before he died; he spoke to him; he saw him; he has memories." 

"You never knew your father?" 

"He died when I was still a baby." 

Kagome was speechless, she wasn't sure what to say to make the situation any better or to make her love's pain go away. "Hey, why don't we go for a swim; get your mind off from that." She offered a weak smile and stood up, "We're on vacation, let's not be so negative." 

Kagome managed to drag Inuyasha out of the stuffy hotel room and down to the pool, passing Sesshomaru on the way. Sesshomaru was headed back to the hotel room to spend some time in solitude but decided to spend his time alone staring out the window. 

He became disgusted at what he saw as his eyes wandered around the premises. Children running and playing and people smiling; teens and adults lounging in the Florida sun; all so happy and carefree. He thought it pathetic how they could let their guards down so easily and be so trusting of the people around them. 

He saw his step - mother sprawled out on one of the white lounge chairs, free of all cares. How he hated the woman he refused to call mother. It was _her_ fault that his father was no longer alive and how dare her take over the house and his fathers affairs. How dare her come into his home with that pathetic half breed and pretend to be his mother. It was sickening to think about. In the entire time he had resided under her roof he had been nearly mute and never asked for a thing from that woman or the mutt. He would not stoop to the level of needing and asking. His pride would not allow it. Especially after she had came in and taken over everything his father had left behind. 

"Father..." His voice was low as an image of his father flashed through his mind. He was young when he knew his father but the image was forever burned into his mind. His father standing on the front porch in the middle of the night, his long silver ponytail blowing in the wind. He barely remembered his fathers face because whenever they would speak, his father would face the other way, but he knew it was something like his own. His step mother would always tell him how much he resembled his father, but he would just brush her off and walk away. Hm, there was no point in dwelling on it. 

Once again, his gaze wandered. His eyes narrowed and he let out a low growl as his eyes fell on his half brother. 

He watched from the large window as Kagome and Inuyasha splashed water at each other in the pool area. He could feel his heart racing and an unfamiliar anger rise in him. At the moment he wanted to rip Inuyasha to shreds, but it wasn't for the usual reason. It was due to a new emotion, something he never felt before... 

Jealousy. 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Yea, this was more of a filler and Im more motivated to get my lazy ass up and do things so I will try my hardest to update a lot more. 

So, hope you enjoyed the chapter and review! And please check out my new stories 'Breathe No More' and 'Never Judge A Book'! The support is highly appreciated! 

I just want all my fans to know that I love you all very much. Without you I wouldn't even be writing fics now. I would've stopped a long time ago. You guys are the reason I keep on writing and (I know I don't do it often) keep on updating. So I just want to say thanks for all the support and I love you guys a ton! 

Later days and please review. 

Luv yallz! 

InuyashazKikyo  



End file.
